Rebuilding A Life
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When John a widower picks up his family and moves to be closer to his best friend Adam Hart and the Hart's twelve children, he wonders what life will be like. When he meets a handsome man named Randy, can he help John rebuild his life? SLASH M/M
1. Moving

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**Title: Rebuilding A Life**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: Centon**

**Summary: When John a widower picks up his family and moves to be closer to his best friend Adam Hart and the Hart's twelve children, he wonders what life will be like. When he meets a handsome man named Randy, can he help John rebuild his life? SLASH M/M**

"Dad the moving van is here!" 16 year old Aubrey Rachel Johnson called out to her dad. John smiled. "Be right there!" John Cena called back to his daughter.

He walked down the hall to his son's room. His son was his Angel, he was ten years old. "Mason are you ready?" John asked, Mason Felix Johnson looked at his dad. "Do we have to move?" he asked, they were leaving Miami Florida for Atlanta Georgia. John sighed and walked into his son's room.

"I know you don't want to baby but don't you want to start fresh?" John asked. "But dad lived here" Mason said, John sighed. "I know baby I know. I wish he was still here with us, but he would want us to start fresh." John said, he sat beside his son. "I Miss uncle Adam, Mace I Miss my friend." John said. Mason sighed.

"What about my friends?!" he asked upset, he got up and stormed out of the room, John sighed, this wasn't what he needed right now they were on a schedule. They needed to be out of the house and at the airport by five to catch their flight to Atlanta. He got up and walked downstairs, the movers were taking all of their furniture and boxes out to the moving truck. "Where's your brother?" John asked.

"He's playing basketball" Aubrey said John sighed. "He really doesn't wanna go, maybe I'm making the wrong decision." John said. Aubrey shook her head. "No dad, he's just in a mood." Aubrey said John smiled and nodded. "OK. Are you OK with moving?" John asked, Aubrey sighed. "It's not the thing I want to do, but I need a fresh start everyone at school looks at me with pity, I'm the kid whose dad died of brain cancer." Aubrey said, John smiled.

"I'm sorry baby I wish I could shield you and your brother from this but I know I can't." John said, Aubrey smiled. "It's OK daddy. I just want to get to Atlanta and try to have a life" Aubrey said John smiled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Johnson, but we're all done." The mover said. John was surprised. "That was quick" he said. "We move fast, we're going to get on the road now to get to Atlanta" the mover said John smiled and shook his hand and tipped him a few dollars. "Thanks." John said. He had nothing to worry about now, his furniture and belongings were on their way to Atlanta, his cars were already in Atlanta, including a surprise for Aubrey and he had a house in Atlanta. "Let me go get your brother and we can leave" John said, Aubrey smiled.

"I'll call the car service" Aubrey said John smiled and nodded. John walked outside and saw Mason shooting hoops. "Mace, it's time to go kid" John said Mason sighed he looked over at John. "I'm sorry for being a brat, I just don't wanna move" Mason said John nodded. "I know baby." John said wrapping an arm around his shoulder and walking him inside.

John grabbed their remaining bags as the rental car came. They left the house for the last time and they got into the car. "Where to?" the driver asked. "Miami airport" John said. The driver smiled and left. John sighed as he watched his house fall away into the distance, he hoped what he was doing was the right thing for himself and for his kids, he just wanted them to be OK, to be happy and healthy.

He just felt like he needed to leave Miami. It used to make him so happy but right now it hurt him more than anything, the memories there, of Dwayne's last days. He hadn't even slept in his and Dwayne's bed since Dwayne passed away four months ago. John just needed a fresh start he really did. The driver got to the airport and they got out and grabbed their luggage. They walked into the airport and John checked them in for their flight.

Once checked in they sat around for a while. "Dad, is Harley OK?" Mason asked, Harley was John and Dwayne's four year old daughter. She was already in Atlanta with the Hart clan. John just thought it would be easier to get organised if she wasn't around, since Dwayne died she was EXTREMELY clingy and John knew if she had stayed he wouldn't have been able to get anything done.

"She's fine, I called uncle Adam this morning, she's having fun with your cousins." John said, Mason smiled. He was glad his little sister was OK. He missed her, not that he would ever admit it out loud to anyone. Their flight was called so they headed to the entrance, they boarded the flight and sat down in their seats, all three of them ready to be in Atlanta already.

**LATER**

The plane touched down in Atlanta, John and the kids left the plane and grabbed their bags before grabbing a rental car and heading over to the Hart house. The Hart's were a large brood. Adam and Bret were the parents off 11 kids with one more on the way. John didn't know how they did it.

They had Delta Rose who was 16, Stuart Sergeant who was also 16 they were twins. Then came Emily Dawn who was 14, Robert Eugene who was 13, Annie Laurie who was 12, Samantha Jean and Steven Robert who were their second set of twins at age 11, then came Owen Ross at 10, Michael Shawn at age 9, Victoria Blue at 8 and Christopher Randal at age 5.

They were a large bunch but a very happy family. John and the kids pulled up at the Hart home and they got out. They grabbed their things and headed up to the front door, John rang the doorbell and Adam answered, John smiled and hugged him. "Come in" he said he was so happy that his best friend was back with him.

They walked into the house and as soon as she saw her dad Harley ran for him and latched herself onto him. John smiled and hugged her tight. "Miss you" she said, John smiled. "I missed you too baby." John said, Harley held on, she wasn't going to let go for a long while. John sighed and carried her around as he said hello to the 11 Hart children and Bret. "We have you set up in the pool house I hope that's OK." Adam said John smiled.

"We don't need to stay here Addy, I can rent a room." John said. "No I want you here with me, you belong here with us." Adam said John smiled. "How was the flight?" Bret asked as they sat outside as the kids played in the pool.

"It was fine, now I just need to get everything organised. I have to move us in and set up the studio and get the kids registered for school." John said Adam nodded. "We're here to help" Adam said John smiled and nodded. He was so glad he had Adam he really was.

"Hey uncle John." someone said John turned and saw Delta. "Hey baby girl" John said hugging her. "Uncle John this is my best friend Alanna." Delta said, "Nice to meet you Alanna" John said. Alanna smiled and nodded.

"Brey is over by the pool, I think you're the only reason she is OK with the move" Delta smiled and went over to her cousin they were really close, like sisters. They talked almost every night. John pried his daughter off of his body. "Baby I love you but I need to use the bathroom." John said.

"No leave!" Harley cried out, John sighed. "I will be back in five minutes I promise." John said Harley shook her head, John sighed and just left her, he felt bad but she needed to get over her fear that John was going to leave her for good.

John went to the bathroom and did his business and went back outside. Harley went to him right away. "So when do you think you'll be moving in?" Bret asked.

"By the end of the week for sure. We don't want to put you out any more than we have to." John said, Bret smiled. "You're not, you know we love having you here" Bret said John smiled.

"Dad can I have some money, me and Delta wanna go to the mall." Aubrey said coming over to John. John sighed. "Fine, but can you pick up dinner on your way home, my treat tonight." John said Aubrey nodded and smiled.

"Take it easy in your car Delta Rose" Adam warned, Delta smiled, she had just gotten a brand new Cherry Red Ford Fusion and she didn't want to crash it. "OK. Bye." She said, John handed Aubrey some money and the three teen girls went off.

John smiled as Aubrey was adjusting OK to being in Atlanta he just hoped his son and his youngest daughter would be OK with the adjustment as well. He just wanted them to be happy and to be OK. That was all he cared about.

He watched as Mason played in the pool with his cousins, so far so good he just hoped the goodness would keep on rolling.

**LATER **

"So when does the furniture and stuff arrive for your place?" Adam asked as he and John sat in the lounge having a coffee, they were finally able to pry Harley away from John long enough to have a proper talk.

"Tomorrow I would think but I don't know. I will keep calling them to see what's up though." John said. "Have the kids seen the house?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No not yet. I am nervous though. I just want them to be OK with everything. I just don't want to disappoint them. I am trying Adam I really am." John said. Adam sighed.

"John that's all you can do. They will love you no matter what" Adam said John sighed. "I hope so, I just want them to be happy and to be OK. I just don't think I can handle anymore right now Adam. I am at the end of my tether." John said Adam frowned. "What's going on?" Adam asked. " I haven't slept in weeks." John said.

"I mean I sleep but only about two hours a day. I just can't seem to stay asleep. I wake up and I just can't get back to sleep." John said. Adam shook his head. He never knew John was still reeling from Dwayne's death. "I'm sorry John. Maybe once everything is sorted you'll be able to sleep." Adam said. "I hope so, otherwise I am going to have to take some pills. I can't go on living off three hours of sleep it's not healthy for me, or the kids." John said Adam nodded.

"If there is ANYTHING I can do, just let me know." Adam said he was there for John all the way. "Addy you don't need to worry about me, you're eight months pregnant." John said, Adam smiled. "I can't believe I am pregnant with my twelfth child." Adam said John laughed. "Three is enough for me." John said laughing Adam laughed along with him.

They both missed this, being with one another like this. With John living in Miami he missed out on a lot of the things with the Hart kids and it was sad, but he was glad he was back with his friend he really was.

Adam sighed as the doorbell rang, John smiled and helped him up out of his seat. "Dada" John heard he turned and saw Harley looking sadder than ever. "What baby?" John asked. "Hungwy" she whined and complained, John nodded, he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen and found her some cookies to snack on. "Jay" Adam said making John turn to him, John smiled at him. "What's up?" John asked he noticed Adam standing there with another guy.

"Jay this is Randy, he's Bret's friend and also Alanna's dad" Adam said, John smiled and held out his hand and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I am John and this is my youngest daughter Harley." John said Randy smiled and shook Harley's little hand. She shied away from him John laughed.

John tried to put Harley down but she held onto him. "No" she said John sighed. "Har, come on baby." John said. "No down" she said, John sighed and held her. "Sorry about her, we've been through some stuff and she's become clingy." John said. "That's fine." Randy said. "Randy's been through the same thing about eighteen months ago" Adam said John frowned as did Randy. "Why don't you two go talk?" Adam asked, he took Harley and John and Randy went and sat down together. "So what was Adam talking about?" Randy asked, John sighed.

"Six months ago I lost my husband to brain cancer, he died. Leaving me and my three kids" John said Randy sighed. "Sorry, the same thing happened to me, 18 months ago, my wife Sam died of lung cancer." Randy said. "I'm sorry." John said Randy smiled. "It's OK, me and Alanna are getting there" Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"I've been struggling, that's why we moved here from Miami, I couldn't stay there anylonger, I needed to be with Adam and the kids and Bret." John said Randy nodded. "Yeah when my wife died I moved here from St. Louis." Randy said John smiled. "Listen I go to a support group so if you'd like to come I think it would be good" Randy said John smiled.

"That sounds great, thank-you. I think I need it." John said Randy smiled. "No worries." Randy said. "We're home!" John heard the girls call out. John smiled and got up. He hugged his daughter. "Brey, this is Mr. Orton, Alanna's dad" Aubrey smiled. "Nice to meet you" she said. "This is Aubrey my oldest child." John said. Randy smiled and nodded and shook her hand.

"Come on kid, time to go" Randy said Alanna nodded, she hugged Delta goodbye and she left with her dad. "Did you girls have fun at the mall?" John asked. "Yeah, I was hoping I could go out and buy some new clothes before starting school" Aubrey said John sighed. "I'll think about it." John said Aubrey nodded and smiled, she knew eventually her dad would give in and hand over some cash.

"Let's eat" John said, he was hungry and tired, he wanted to eat, have a shower, put Harley to bed and go to sleep himself, well at least try to get some rest.

The whole Hart clan and John and his three kids all sat down and had their dinner together. Once dinner was over, John gave Harley a bath and put her to bed in his bed, he would let her sleep in his bed while they were at the Hart's. Once she was asleep John went and had a long hot soak in the tub and then he went into the kitchen and made a nice camomile tea.

Once he had the tea he headed into the bedroom, he drank the tea, pulled on a sleeping mask and he tried to get some sleep, he just hoped for the first time in a long time that he would be able to get longer than 3 hours of sleep without waking up. That was all he wanted.

**DAYS LATER**

An exhausted John sighed as he got dressed for the day, he was still having issues of sleeping. Today the family were moving into the house he had bought. He had moved a lot of their belongings in. So today he just had to show the kids the house and HOPE that they liked it. He finished dressing and walked over into the kitchen. He smiled seeing everyone eating. He made himself a cup of coffee and stood there drinking. "You OK daddy?" Aubrey asked, John smiled and nodded. "Fine baby, I just have a lot on my mind." John said, Aubrey nodded and smiled.

"Can we go see the house now?" Aubrey asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's get your brother and sister and we can go." John said, Aubrey smiled and nodded. They grabbed Harley and Mason and headed out the door, they borrowed Adam's Jeep Cherokee and they headed over to the house, John was nervous as he drove he just wanted the kids to like the place.

They pulled up, got out and walked up to the door, John opened the door and let the kids in. The house was a 6 bedroom, 8 bathroom Architecturally designed to maximize natural lighting home with huge doors that open to a loggia, outdoor kitchen, 2 pools with waterfalls and a grotto.

It was a very private Control 4 smart home with elevator, fully finished terrace with media, wine cellar and full kitchen, billiards and second loggia to lower pool. Master suite, sitting room and private patio to pool.

High ceilings, large rooms, open floor plan. 4-car garage and separate guest house. "So?" John asked. "I love it daddy" Aubrey said John smiled he was glad. "Mace?" John asked his son, "It's nice. I like it." he said.

"Are you sure?" John asked. "Yes, it's nice." Mason said John smiled he was so glad. "There's something for you Brey in the garage" John said, Aubrey frowned. She walked into the garage and gasped.

Parked there with a red bow on it was a Black On Black Cadillac CTS V-Coupe. "This is mine?" Aubrey asked, John smiled and nodded. "Me and your dad had been talking about it for a while. he actually picked it out." John said Aubrey felt tears sting her eyes she was so happy and so blessed.

She ran over to John and hugged him tight. John smiled and hugged her back, he was happy she was happy, he turned to his other kids. "Do you think we can be happy here guys?" John asked.

"Uh huh" Harley said, John looked at Mason. "Yeah dad, I think we can be happy" Mason said John smiled and they group hugged, it was something they all needed.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. Grief Group

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

"Why can't I be home schooled?" Mason asked as John served him some breakfast, John rolled his eyes, ever since he told the kids about the meeting at their schools Mason had been on his case about being home schooled. "Because Mace you need to go to school, you can hang with your cousins and meet some new people." John said, Mason shook his head. "But I don't want to." He said, John sighed. "You're going no matter what." John said Mason shook his head and pushed his food away.

"Mason Felix, get your butt back here and eat your breakfast" John said. Mason stopped in his tracks. He knew not to disobey his dad, he knew it. He walked back over to the table and sat down. John sighed as he watched his son eat, Mason had been so miserable, he just wished he could do something to cheer him up.

He smiled as he saw his two girls walk into the room dressed for the day. Aubrey looked pretty in her Black Skinny Crop Pants, her Yellow and Grey California Stripe Drape neck Mock-Layer Tank and her Floral Beaded Wedge Flip-Flops. She smiled at her dad and sat down beside Mason and started eating. John walked over to Harley and smiled at her, she looked cute in her Rhine stud Denim Shorts, Hello Kitty Striped Tee and her Pink Sandals. John smiled and put her in her booster seat and put some food in front of her.

"Fanks dada" she said John smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "So are you in a mood like your brother?" John asked his daughter. "No, I want to go. I think it will be fun. Maybe I can meet some new friends." Aubrey said John smiled. "I had friends in Miami." Mason sulked, John sighed.

"I'm goin for a shower" Mason said getting up and left. John sighed as he left, he just wanted to be there for his son, but Mason wasn't letting him in. "He'll be OK dad. He just needs some time." Aubrey said John smiled. "I hope so." John said Aubrey smiled, she wished her brother wasn't being such an ass to their dad she knew John was hurting as well and it wasn't right for him to take his anger out on John.

Mason came back down the stairs dressed for the day in his Levi's 505 Denim Shorts, Levi's Foil Eagle Tee and his Black And White Tony Hawk® Skate Shoes. "OK let's get going, we need to get you enrolled, see the headmasters and everything." John said he picked Harley up and they headed out the door, they got into John's brand new 2013 Tuxedo Black Ford Flex.

They got in and John drove them first to Aubrey's high school. They got there and John looked at his son. "Do you wanna come in or stay here and watch Har?" John asked.

"Stay here" he said. "OK, look after her." John said Mason nodded and John and Aubrey headed inside the school and straight to the office. John walked up to the reception desk. Once they were meeting with the headmaster they enrolled Aubrey to start school next week. John was glad her stuff was out of the way and sorted out, next he had to deal with Mason. He shook the headmaster's hand and they left.

They got into the car and John drove them to Mason's school, once there they did the same thing, enrolling him into the school. Mason seemed to perk up when he heard they had a pee wee football team, it was something he and Dwayne used to do together.

Once Mason was enrolled they left the school and headed back to the car. They got in and John drove them to Harley's day care. She wouldn't be there every day but she would be there about three days a week. She needed it and John needed his own time so he could sort out the studio in the house he wanted to be able to make some money that was what he wanted.

They got to the day care and John managed to enrol Harley into the school. Once she was done they headed home. they got home and Aubrey went to her room, Mason went to his and John put Harley into the lounge to play and watch some TV. While the kids were all busy John managed to unpack some more of their things, he wanted to get it over and done with. He was working when he heard his phone beep with a text. He frowned and got up and looked at the text, he saw it was from an unfamiliar number.

**~Hey it's Randy here, just letting you know about the meeting tonight, hope to see you there.~** the message said John smiled, he wanted to go he did he wanted to try and work through his feelings and his emotions.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Thanks for watching them for me Addy" John said he had just dropped the kids off so he could go to his meeting. "No worries Jay, you just go and do what you need to do. They'll be fine here" Adam said John smiled, he was so glad he had Adam around to help him out with things. He kissed his kids goodbye and headed over to the meeting. He got there and walked inside. He walked over to the beverage table and got himself a coffee.

"Hey you came" John heard, he turned and saw Randy. John smiled. "Yeah I needed to do this." John said Randy smiled. "Well come sit. The meeting will be starting any minute now." Randy said John smiled and nodded. They sat down. "Hi guys, some of you know me, some may not. I am pastor Shawn Michael's. This is a grief support group, we are here to listen. So who would like to go first?" pastor Shawn asked, John sighed it wasn't going to be me. "I will" someone said, Shawn smiled.

"Hi Phil go ahead" he said. "I guess this week has been hard. It was our anniversary this week and it was hard to get out of bed and handle Aiden." Phil said Aiden was his four year old son. "How did you manage?" Shawn asked. "Aiden needed me, he gets me through. He's the reason why I wake up in the morning." Phil said Shawn smiled.

"That's good, would anyone else like to go?" Shawn asked. "I will." Another guy said. "OK Cody go for it." Shawn said. "It's been a while since Justin died and I've met someone new. His name is Ted and he is a really good guy. He trears me well. The other night we went out and things went further than I had planned, I am just scared I guess. I just want to know that I am not rushing things, that I am not betraying him." Cody said Shawn smiled.

"Cody….If you feel it's right within your heart then it is. No one else can tell you when the right time to move on is. No one. This has to be something you feel within yourself." Shawn said, John sat there listening, he started feeling panicked, his heart started beating.

All these other widows were opening up, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, the thought of openly speaking about Dwayne, made him feel sick. He leaned over to Randy. "I'm sorry I can't do this." He said.

Before Randy could do or say anything John was up out the door. John got into his car and drove around before going back to Adam's. He got to Adam's and walked in, he smiled seeing his youngest daughter watching TV and his son in Bret's lap being read a story. "Time to go." John said he just wanted to get home. "No I wanna stay and finish the story!" Mason whined. "It's cool Jay come talk with me" Adam said John nodded and went into the kitchen with Adam, "Randy called and told me what happened" Adam said John sighed.

"I just couldn't do it anymore Adam. I just couldn't. I felt so sick, I felt wrong, it felt like I was floating." John said. Adam sighed. "Sorry Jay, I wish there was something I could do. I really do." Adam said, he knew the only person who could help John was himself. "I guess I am not ready to talk about it yet. I thought I was but I don't think I am. Not yet." John said Adam nodded.

"Whenever you're ready I am here John." Adam said John smield. "Thanks Addy, it's nice to know I always have you." John said Adam smiled. "Always." Adam said, John smiled and walked over to Adam and hugged him tight. "Time to get the kids home." John said. He walked into the lounge.

"Time to go Mace" John said, Harley heard John and went to her, she was tired, John picked her up and she dozed off on his shoulder. "No" Mason said John sighed. "Please kid, tonight has been hard enough." John said, Mason shook his head. "No" he said stubbornly. "Look Jay just leave him he is fine, maybe he just needs a bit of time for adjusting and Bret is a comfort to him right now. It's not you John, Bret just has a way with them." Adam said. "Are you sure?" John asked Adam nodded. John smiled, he kissed his son and left with his daughter's heading home. He hoped Mason being with Bret would bring him out of his funk. He just wanted his fun loving son back that was all.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	3. Jealous Teen

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**DAYS LATER**

"Go change out of you clothes please" John said as he and the kids got home from school. His two older kids went up to their rooms and got changed while John looked down at his baby girl. "You need to get changed don't you baby" John said, Harley nodded and giggled, she reached up for John and John took her into his arms and took her up to her room to get her changed. He changed her into her Cheetah Poncho Top & Leggings Set and her pink crocs.

Once she was dressed they headed downstairs for an afternoon snack. He smiled seeing Mason changed out of his clothes he was now in his Nike Acceler8 Sphere Shorts, Nike "Go Hard Or Go Home" Tee and his Nike Air Max Quarter Basketball Shoes. John put Harley down at the table and went into the kitchen. "Do you have any homework?" John asked his son.

"No, not today. Can I go play basketball?" Mason asked. "Aren't you hungry?" John asked. "No" he said John sighed, Mason was still mad at him for uprooting him. "Dad he'll come around." Aubrey said as she walked into the kitchen in her change of clothes.

She was dressed in her White Skimmer Pants, her purple Slubbed Racerback Camisole, her California Lace Back Cardigan and her Bucco Melody Platform Wedge Sandals. "Do you have any homework?" John asked. "Nope, oh I got a tryout for the dance team and the cheerleading squad." Aubrey said, John smiled, he was glad that Aubrey was fitting in and everything was OK. "That's great baby girl. I am so happy for you, so any boys you like?" John asked, Aubrey blushed.

"There is this one, his name is Alex. He's so hot." Aubrey said John laughed at her. "Be careful OK. I don't know how I feel about you dating." John said, Aubrey rolled her eyes and sat down with her sister having something to eat.

The girls finished their food and Aubrey went into the lounge to watch some TV while John set Harley up with her art desk so she could have some creative time. He went into the fridge and pulled out some chicken and other stuff, he decided to have chicken taco's for dinner, it was simple, easy and the kids loved them. He was just pulling out some other stuff when the doorbell rang, he frowned not knowing who would be there. He walked to the front door and answered it surprised to see Randy, Alanna and a dog, "Hey" John said, Randy smiled.

"Hey, listen Bret told me about Mason wanting a dog, so I thought I would come and spend some time with him with Jake our dog, maybe it will teach him responsibility and everything." Randy said John smiled. "Sure, he's outback." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Alanna, Aubrey's in the lounge." John said Alanna nodded and went to find Aubrey.

John walked into the kitchen and continued on prepping dinner, he looked out the window and smiled seeing Mason and Randy playing with the dog, finally a smile was gracing his son's face which was such a nice sight to see. "So your dad doesn't want you having a dog huh?" Randy asked Mason. Mason shook his head. "No, he doesn't think I will look after it and he is busy with work and looking after the house and us. So I guess he has a point. I just thought it would be cool to have one." Mason said Randy smiled.

"Well you can help me with Jake. He needs to be watched over a lot." Mason smiled. "Cool." He said. Randy smiled. "So what does your dad do for a living?" Randy asked, he wondered how John could afford an amazing house like this. "He's a music producer. He's worked with a lot of big names" Mason said.

"Cool, I was wondering how he could afford an amazing house." Randy said. Mason smiled. "He's wealthy in his own right, but most of the money is from my dad's life insurance and his other money." Mason said. "OH, what did your other dad do?" Randy asked, he thought maybe talking about Mason's other parent it would help him grieve a bit more. "He was an actor." Mason said, Randy frowned. "Would I know him?" Randy asked.

"I guess so, you know Dwayne Johnson?" Mason asked. Randy's eyes widened. "No way, that's your dad?" Randy asked, Mason nodded. "Can we not talk about him anymore. It just makes me angry." Mason said, Randy nodded. At least he got Mason to open up a little bit but he knew Mason had a long way to go before he would ever be the kid John knew and loved.

**MEANWHILE**

"So are you on the cheerleading squad?" Aubrey asked Alanna, "No, I don't like It, but I am on the dance team. Me and Delta are the captains." Alanna said, Aubrey smiled. "Cool I have a try out for them tomorrow." Aubrey said Alanna smiled. "Cool….So how do you know the Hart's?" Alanna asked. "My dad and Adam, they're best friends, like brothers, so I've always had Delta as my cousin." Aubrey said Alanna nodded. "Cool." Alanna said.

"Do you like the show Toddlers and Tiara's?" Aubrey asked, Alanna shook her head. "No I don't, I think it's wrong what they do to their kids." Alanna said, Aubrey nodded. "I've always tried to get dad to put Har into one, she would so win. She's so cute and adorable." Aubrey said. "Har?" Alanna asked. "Harley, my four year old sister." Aubrey said. "She's like a mini me." Aubrey said Alanna nodded.

This was the worst afternoon in her life, Aubrey seemed to be all about pink and pretty things, but Alanna wasn't into that anymore, not since her mom died, she changed. She didn't see the good in a lot of things and pink was the worst colour in the world. "I'm gonna go get a drink." Alanna said leaving Aubrey to herself. "Hi Alanna" John said as he saw her walk into the kitchen. "Hi Mr. Johnson." Alanna said. "Please call me John." John said he didn't like being called Mr. Johnson, they all just assumed he was a Johnson but he was still a Cena, he didn't take Dwayne's name when they got married.

"Can I help?" Alanna asked. "Are you sure?" John asked, he thought Alanna would be hanging out with Aubrey. "Yeah I like to cook and Aubrey is watching a beauty pageant show or something." Alanna said, John sighed. "Is she still on about Harley being in one?" John asked.

"Yeah you don't like it?" Alanna asked. "No I don't. I don't want my baby to do something she doesn't want to do, now if Harley came to me of her own free will and asked to do one, of course I would let her, but I know that Brey really wants to do it. She's been in a few herself." John said, Alanna nodded, that didn't surprise her in the least. Aubrey walked into the kitchen and frowned seeing John and Alanna laughing she didn't like it, John was her dad, she didn't like Alanna being like that with her dad, it ticked her off.

"Come on Har, time to get cleaned up before dinner" John said, Aubrey went to offer to help but Alanna beat her to the punch and she took care of Harley, Aubrey shook her head, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, getting into her car and driving to the Hart home, the home where she was at least loved and appreciated and cared about.

John set the table and called Mason and Randy in. "Are you sure we're not intruding?" Randy asked. "No there's plenty." John said he went in search of his eldest daughter wondering where the hell she could be, he walked around the whole house and she was gone, John didn't like this not one single bit. He was panicked and Randy saw it.

"What's going on?" Randy asked in private. "Brey's gone and I don't know where she is. I am scared, she's never gone off on her own before she knows better." John said Randy sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be OK." Randy said John sighed, he hoped so. The phone rang, John ran to it hoping it was Brey. **"Oh….Hey Addy what's up…..She's there…..OK yeah she can stay the night but I want her home first thing….OK bye."** John said ending the call.

"She's at Adam, I feel like such a failure, I feel like my kids love the Hart's more than they love me" John said feeling horrible, Randy sighed.

"It's OK, sometimes these things happen, trust me, Al went through the same thing when Sam died, she just needs to find her own way through things, when she comes home tomorrow, just talk with her, that's all you can do." Randy said John smiled, he was so glad he had someone in Randy, someone who had been through what he was going through, he was so glad.

* * *

"Where we go?" Harley asked her dad as he dressed her for the day, John smiled. "We're going to go and do some shopping with the Hart's." John said, Harley smiled and nodded. John smiled and continued dressing her.

He dressed her in her Lilac Floral Knit Dress and her Crocs bubble gum Hello Kitty Sandals. He brushed her hair back and she looked so cute. They headed downstairs to where Mason and Aubrey were, they were both also dressed for the day.

Mason was in his Dark Grey Twill Cargo Shorts, his Black True Religion Wagon Wheel Crewneck shirt and his Black And White Puma Sneakers. Aubrey was dressed in her Royal Blue True Religion Tight Capri's, her Grey and Blue Long Sleeved Scoop Neck Tee and her Blue and Grey Peep-Toe Platform Wedges. John smiled at his kids and sat down to eat with them.

"So what are we doing today?" Aubrey asked. "We're meeting up with uncle Adam and the kids to go to the mall and the grocery store, we need to get you all some school supplies and everything." John said Aubrey nodded and smiled.

"Oh I need my dance clothes as well today." Aubrey said John nodded and smiled. "OK." John said Aubrey smiled. They finished breakfast and headed out the door. John drove them to the Hart home where John followed Adam in his minivan to the mall.

They got there and got out, John laughed seeing Adam and his eleven kids following him. It was amusing watching Adam and his eleven children. He was pushing the two youngest in a double stroller, while behind him, ranked from smallest to tallest, the others followed like a row of ducklings behind their mother. Everyone was quiet and they were all neatly dressed. You could tell the older ones watched over the younger ones, and Adam knew he had nothing to fear, they were the Harts and they were proud, and he didn't care if anyone stared at them or not. Adam knew, he had better control of his eleven than most parents did with only one or two. Yes, Adam Hart was a proud father and was never ashamed to take his family anywhere. John didn't know how Adam did it. It was hard enough for him handling Aubrey, Mason and Harley.

John had Harley in her pink stroller, he didn't want her to whine to him later about being held, so he felt it was safer to take a stroller. "OK, let's go in here and get some school clothes" Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "Go find your dance clothes, and your basketball clothes" John said to Mason and Aubrey.

"I can't believe you trust them not to spend a lot of money." Adam said John nodded. "I told them their limit. This is stuff they need for school, so I am giving then a couple hundred to spend on clothes and shoes." John said Adam was shocked. "You spoil them too much" Adam said John shrugged.

"It's not like we don't have the money Adam and I am constantly making more. I just want them to have the best for school. I know Brey is all about the fashion and stuff, I just want her to be happy, same with Mace." John said. "And if that means forking out some cash then so be it." John said Adam nodded, he was so shocked though.

He felt bad for John that he thought the only way his kids would be happy would be if he bought them things. John looked around for Harley's things. John had signed her up for a little toddler dance class.

He had done the same when Aubrey was a baby. He found her some cool outfits, he got her a few pairs of mini shorts, a few pairs of dance slippers, a Pink and Black Studded Bow Skirted Dance Leotard, a Pink and Black Rhinestone Star Dance Leotard, a couple pairs of Dance Flare Pants, Some Dance Tights, some Leg Warmers, a few pairs of Chiffon Dance Skirts, a dance bag, a Babydoll Skirted Dance Leotard, a Black Polka-Dot Skirted Dance Leotard and some shirts and some sweatshirts and headbands.

Once she was done Mason came over to John with his clothes, he had at least 6 pairs of Nike Layup Basketball Shorts in all colours, 3 pairs of Nike Hustle Dri-FIT Performance Basketball Shorts, 3 Nike Dri-FIT Muscle Training Tops, and 4 Nike Dri-FIT Muscle Tops. Aubrey then came over to John with her hands full and John looked at her wide eyes.

"Are you under budget?" John asked. "Yep" she said smiling. John nodded and looked at what she had chosen. She had 3 Camisole Tops, 3 Tunic Camisole Tops, 3 Asymmetrical Tops, 3 Longsleeve Ballet Neckline Tops, 3 Bandeau Tops With Plastic Straps, A longsleeve Shrug, 3 pairs of Boy Shorts, some Capri's, Cargo Shorts, Yoga Pants, a Crop Hoodie, ad she also had 2 pairs of Nike Shoes. Once they had all the clothes and Adam's kids were all set they headed out.

On the way out, John saw Alanna looking at something, he walked over to her and had a look at what it was. John was glad she had joined them today, he liked her and she was a sweet kid and Harley really liked her as well. "That's nice Alanna" John said, she was looking at a Jennifer Lopez Salma Snakeskin Handbag. "Yeah it is, I really like it, but I can't get it." Alanna said, John frowned. "Why not?" John asked.

"My dad would flip out if he saw I used his credit card on a handbag, I am only meant to get things for school. He doesn't spoil me much, plus I just got a car. I don't want to take advantage of him." Alanna said, John smiled and nodded. "I understand." John said he looked at the price it was $80. He picked it up. "I'll treat you." John said Alanna looked at him.

"I can't Mr. Cena" she said. "Nonsense, you deserve something special." John said Alanna smiled. "Thank-you. Maybe to repay you I could watch Harley for you one night?" Alanna asked, John smiled. "Sure" John said Alanna smiled and headed over to where Delta and Aubrey were hanging out looking at earrings.

"What were you doing?" Delta asked her best friend. "Oh I was talking to Aubrey's dad. He saw me looking at a handbag." Alanna said. "And?" Aubrey asked. "I told him I couldn't get it, my dad would go mental if I spent that much on one bag. So he offered to get it for me, which was really nice" Alanna said, Aubrey couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me." she said and went over to John who was looking at some sunglasses. "Dad, are you buying Alanna that bag?" Aubrey asked, John nodded. "Yep." John said. "Why? If I asked for it you'd have said no." Aubrey said annoyed. "Yes because you own like fifty designer handbags." John said back to her.

Aubrey huffed. "I'm your daughter not her" she said John looked at her with a hard stare and Aubrey knew she was screwed. "What more do you want from me Brey? I got you a car, I am buying you clothes, it's one handbag, get over it you're acting like a spoiled brat, if your attitude doesn't change you won't have a car." John said, he was sick and tired of Aubrey whining.

Aubrey sighed and walked away, John sighed and shook his head. Thinking he was too hard on her. "You did the right thing John." Adam said John sighed. "You think?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah I do, she was acting like a brat, if Delta had said those things to me she would have lost her car for a few months." Adam said John smiled.

"Thanks, sometimes I feel like I am doing the wrong thing. Dwayne was the disciplinarian in our home and now he's gone I don't know what to do." John said Adam smiled and nodded, he understood. He did. They left the mall and headed to the grocery store.

"The Hart's are here" John heard the manager say, Adam went over to him. "Steven this is John, my best friend, he just moved here." Adam said. "Nice to meet you" Steven said, John smiled and shook his hand.

"If you need anything, please ask." Steven said, John and Adam nodded and they went and did their grocery shopping and also the school supply shopping. John walked around and picked up some of the things he needed for the house, some groceries and everything. Harley wanted to get out so John let her and she went to the pet area. John smiled as she looked at all the dogs and cats. "Kitty" she said, John smiled.

"That is a kitty baby girl" John said. "My kitty?" she asked, John sighed. "No baby, not kitty for you." John said. "Please?" she whined and pouted. John sighed. "No Har, come on." John said. "No I wan a kitty!" she cried out John sighed, "Harley, no." John said, she started crying and kicking and screaming, John sighed.

"Stay strong. Don't give in." Adam said to him John sighed, he couldn't handle it, seeing his daughter like that killed him. He went over to her and picked her up. "Pwease?" he asked, John sighed "Fine, you can get a Kitty, but not today. OK?" Harley nodded and John sighed, he wished he was strong enough to say no to his kids, but when they cried or looked at him with sad eyes it killed him inside.

He picked Harley up and they headed out the door with their groceries. Adam watched John and sighed, he wished John would be able to say no to his kids, he really did. But he knew it wasn't going to happen straight away.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	4. Pageant Time

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Can we go shopping for my things today dad please?" Aubrey whined as John served her and Harley breakfast, Mason was at the Hart's hanging out with Bret and the kids while John was being nagged to death by his daughter about her pageant shopping trip. "If I say yes will you stop annoying me and nagging me about going?" John asked, Aubrey smiled and nodded, John sighed.

"Then eat." John said he sat down with his girls and they ate their breakfast. Once breakfast was over John cleaned up and Aubrey went to get ready for the day, she came down looking sweet, in her Black and White Crochet Geometric Dress, Her Black Platform Wedges and she had her Jennifer Lopez Adora Quilted Shoulder Bag with her. John smiled at her and picked up his younger daughter.

He carried her up to the bathroom and gave her a bath and got her dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Purple With White Dots Butterfly Dress and her Metallic-Floral Sandals. She was ready. John smiled at her and took her downstairs. "Watch her while I shower please" John said Aubrey nodded John went up to have a shower, the doorbell rang, Aubrey sighed and answered the door smiling seeing Delta there.

"Hey I am here to do the filing your dad wanted" Delta said Aubrey nodded, it really annoyed her that John gave Delta a job with him, when she had always been wanting one, but John didn't want her working, she had too much on her plate as it was with dance, cheerleading and pageants and school so John wanted her focussed on school, not on work. The reason Delta was working was because she was entering the pageant and had to pay for everything on her own so John had given her a job.

"Yeah he's showering." Aubrey said, Delta smiled and nodded. She sat down with her cousin and waited for John to come down, it didn't take long. "Hey Delta" John said greeting her with a hug. Delta smiled.

"I am here to do the filing and stuff you wanted me to do." Delta said John nodded and smiled. "OK then, let me show you what's up." John said he led her down to the basement where John's state of the art recording studio was. "OK these are the files I need filed, I want them filled alphabetically under the artists name OK?" John asked Delta nodded.

"Same with the lyrics, file them alphabetically under the song title. If you need anything call my cell, I am going to take my daughter's shopping OK?" Delta nodded and smiled. "Oh I am wearing purple." She said, John nodded, knowing not to get Aubrey a purple dress.

John headed back up to his kids. "Let's go" John said Aubrey and Harley smiled and they headed out. They got into the car and John drove them to the pageant dress shop. He had done some research and found one by the name of Maria's. They got there, parked and walked inside. John held Harley on his hip as they looked around. "Delta is wearing purple so something different." John said, Aubrey nodded. "I want pink." She said John nodded.

"Hi there my name is Chelsea I am an assistant here can I help with anything?" she asked, John smiled. "Yes my daughter Aubrey is entering the Miss Young Teen Atlanta pageant, she needs a dress" John said, Chelsea smiled and they looked around at what they all thought would fit Aubrey and make her the star of the show. "I like this one dad" Aubrey said, it was the fifth dress she was trying on.

The dress was a Sherri Hill V-neck Gown Floor length sequin embellished dress. "It's stunning baby, do a walk for me" John said Aubrey did her walk and her pose and she looked at John. "You look stunning." John said. "You like it then?" Aubrey asked John smiled and nodded. "What's the price tag on this one?" John asked. "This one is $650." Chelsea said, Aubrey looked at her dad silently begging him to get it for her. John sighed and nodded.

"OK, go for it." John said Aubrey smiled and hugged her dad tight she was so excited. While there they also picked up a pair of Silver Strappy shoes with 4" heel and a set of Beaded Dangle Earrings in Sterling Silver. "OK that comes to $846." Chelsea said John nodded, he forgot how expensive her pageants were. "Thank-you" John said handing over the credit card. Chelsea made the transaction and they headed off.

John looked and found Harley looking at the pretty little girls dresses, he smiled, he wondered if she wanted to be involved at all. He went over to her and took her hand and she smiled and they walked off.

They left the store and headed to a different one. They got there walked inside and Aubrey found what else she needed she got herself a City Triangles Colorblock Strapless Dress for the Cocktail Dress section, she also got a pair of Black Formal Platform shoes with Multicolor Stone Accents and a set of Diamond Vintage-Style Drop Earrings in Sterling Silver. Lastly they looked around and got Aubrey her stuff for the swimwear section. She decided on a LAUREN BY RALPH LAUREN Blue Mesh Swimwear Collection halter neck and ruffled skirt set as well as a pair of Black Strappy sandals and a set of Pear-Shaped Hoop Earrings in Sterling Silver.

Once they had everything they went and purchased it the total coming to $561 so John has spent a total of $1407 on her John sighed and they left the store. There was one more little thing John wanted to shop for and it was for Harley. He decided to get her the kitty she had been asking for.

They got to the pet store and walked inside and went to the cat section, John let Harley look around for the kitty she wanted. "Why can't we get a dog?" Aubrey said as they looked around. John rolled his eyes. "Because this is for Harley and she wants a cat." John said Aubrey sighed and nodded. "Can we get a Siamese one?" Aubrey asked. "No" John said simply. He walked over to Harley and crouched down beside her. "This one baby?" he asked she had been looking at the same kitten since they got there. "Yesh" she said, John smiled and nodded, the shop assistant came over.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked. "Yeah this breed of cat, is it OK with kids?" John asked. "Yes, very mild mannered. This is a Ragdoll breed and is very mellow with kids and adults" he said John smiled. "We'll take it" John said the shop assistant smiled and John and Aubrey and Harley went and got whatever else the kitten would need.

They got her a Pink Whisker City Oval Pet Bed, Whisker City Decorative Elevated Double Diner, Pink Whisker City Shimmer Adjustable Cat Collar, Pink Whisker City Retractable Cat Leash, Armarkat Cat Tree Pet Furniture Condo, a Pet Safe Simply Clean Litter Box System, some food, some cat litter and a Toy Shoppe Playable Kitty Rocking Roller Cat Toy. Once they had everything John paid for it all, for everything including the kitten it came to a price of $600. John sighed, today had been an expensive day. Once they had everything they headed out to the car and headed home.

They got home and walked inside, Aubrey took her things upstairs and Harley played with the kitten in the lounge, John rang and made an appointment with the nearest vet to make sure the kitten got all her needles and everything.

He made himself a cup of tea and sat down. He wondered if his son would be coming home tonight, he just felt like Mason didn't like him anymore, that he would rather stay with the Hart's John didn't like it, he didn't like it at all, he wanted his son with him, but he knew being around Bret would be good for Mason, John just missed his son a lot. "No way!" John heard his daughter shout.

John sighed. "What now?" John asked as he looked and saw Aubrey storming down the stairs with Delta following her. "What's wrong?" John asked. "That witch Alanna is entering the pageant as well!" she exclaimed.

"First of all don't call her a witch, second of all who cares Brey," John said. "She said she hates them!" Aubrey said. "So she can change her mind, right now you should be focussed on you, not anyone else. Delta is entering as well and you don't care" John said.

"I don't like Alanna" she said. "Too bad. Just concentrate on what you're doing. If you're going to spazz out about this, I will cancel your entry and you can forget about it." Aubrey sighed. "Fine, I'll just have to beat her" she said before walking off, John sighed.

He never thought teenagers were such a handful.

**WEEKS LATER**

"Harley enough! Come and get dressed now!" John demanded his daughter. She wouldn't listen to him, she was too busy playing with the kitten.

"No!" she snapped at her dad, John sighed, he went over to her and picked her up and took her up to her room and put her on her bed.

He undressed her from her pyjamas and dressed her in her Polka-Dot Top & Leggings Set and her Ladybug-Detail Metallic Sandals. Once she was dressed John headed downstairs with her and he handed her a muesli bar.

"Go play quietly….And DON'T feed that to the cat" John warned her Harley skipped off and John sighed. Today was going to be a bad day he just knew it. "Dad!" he heard his son calling him John sighed and he walked into the lounge where his son was. "What kid" John said, "Do I have to come today? I don't want to sit around watching a pageant." Mason said.

John sighed. "If I had someone who could watch you Mace I wouldn't make you come, but I don't." John said, Mason sighed, he was so annoyed, the last thing he wanted to do was hang around at a pageant, it was going to be so boring. "Fine" he huffed John sighed.

"Between you and me kid, I don't wanna do this either, but if it makes your sister happy I can't do anything." John said, Mason nodded and smiled. He knew this meant a lot to Aubrey and he didn't want to see his sister happy.

John walked back into the kitchen and sat down with a cup of coffee, he knew Aubrey would be home soon from her hair and makeup appointment and then the real hassles would happen, he just wanted this day to go by without any hassles, it was days like this he wished he had Dwayne there with him. "Dad?" John heard, he turned and smiled seeing Aubrey.

"You look great baby, amazing." John said Aubrey smiled. "You really think so?" she asked, John nodded and smiled. "Of course, what time did you want to leave?" John asked. "Soon I just need to make sure I have everything I need" Aubrey said John smiled and nodded.

Aubrey went up to her room and grabbed everything, her outfits, her shoes and her jewellery and she was ready, John smiled and got Mason and Harley all together and they headed out to the car.

They got in and John drove them to the hotel where the pageant was taking place, they got there and walked inside, Aubrey signed in and went backstage, John sat down with his kids, Aubrey had done a lot of these things she knew what to do and John knew he'd just get in her way and annoy her so it was better if he stayed with Mason and Harley.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder he smiled seeing the Hart's all of them had come to support their sister.

John got up and hugged them all and they all sat down. "How's Brey today?" Adam asked. "Good, nervous and excited I think. I just hope everything goes to plan….I don't need any drama" John said Adam nodded.

"Delta is so excited I think she is really into this, Bret not so much, he hates the idea of it, he thinks it's a waste of time and money, he hasn't seen her outfits yet so he is a little nervous about that" Adam said John nodded.

"She'll be fine I think." John said, he was used to all of this, he had been to about ten pageants and Aubrey always did well in all of them, John knew his daughter wanted to be a model but John had hoped she would have wanted to pursue something else.

"Is Alanna and Randy here yet?" Adam asked, John shrugged. "Not that I have seen, but they might be In the back." John said, Adam nodded. He was excited, he couldn't wait for this pageant.

**HOURS LATER**

The pageant was underway, first came cocktail wear, Aubrey came out in her dress and did her thing, then Delta came out in her Nude colour cuff sleeve knee high lace dress, she looked amazing, she did her walk and went backstage.

Alanna came out in her Asymmetrical Tiered Feather Dress and she looked amazing she did her thing, then the rest of the contestants came out. Once cocktail wear was over it was swimsuit time.

Aubrey came out in her Blue Mesh Swimwear Collection halter neck and ruffled skirt, she did her thing and went back, Delta came out in her Blue two piece swim suit with tank top and skirt, it had white polka dots giving it a nautical theme. Bret didn't like it, in his opinion she was showing too much skin and he hated it. Alanna came out in her Python Print Collection with a halter neck tank top and a black skirt. All the girls looked amazing.

The other contestants came out and did their thing, next it was the big finale, the formal wear part. Delta came out first looking stunning in her Purple sweetheart neckline, long dress, with a thigh high slit on the left side, it also had intricate beading across the bodice.

She looked amazing, Adam had tears in his eyes, he was so blessed right now. His daughter was amazing, Bret didn't like it really the thigh high slit put him off. Aubrey came out next looking amazing in her Baby Pink V-neck Sherri Hill Gown Floor length v-neck sequin embellished dress.

She looked amazing, John stood up and clapped for her. Alanna came out next in her White halter evening gown featuring beaded halter straps that form a low cut V in the front and back. The floor length skirt flared at the bottom and a small train completed the look.

Alanna walked off and the other contestants came out. Once that part was over the judges deliberated and announced the winner, "In equal second place is Alanna Orton and Aubrey Johnson" the judge said, Aubrey and Alanna looked at one another, they couldn't believe they had come equal, it wasn't fair. "And in first place and Winner of Miss Teen Atlanta, is Delta Hart!" the judge said, Adam smiled and jumped up and clapped loudly for his daughter he was so happy for her.

"Calm down Addy the baby will pop" John said Adam laughed at him. The pageant was over, John walked over to Alanna and Randy. "Congrats guys." He said, Alanna hugged him and John smiled, he went and congratulated Delta before finding his daughter.

He found her backstage not looking happy, "You were amazing Brey" John said. "I didn't win though, dad I've done this so many times, I mean this is Delta's first time and I can't even beat her and I come equal with Alanna, that's not fair." Aubrey said John sighed and walked over to her and sat down with her.

"Aubrey, you were amazing. I love you and I am so proud of you, you did so well." John said Aubrey sighed. "Can we go home I don't want to stay here, I just wanna be with you and my brother and sister." Aubrey said John nodded.

"Sure baby, let's go." John said he helped Aubrey grab all her gear and they headed out the door, John sighed as he saw his daughter looking upset, it just killed him that there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

They got home and Aubrey went up to her room closing the door and locking herself away. John sighed and sat down with his other kids.

They were watching TV when John got the phone call telling him Adam was in labour, John rushed around and they headed out the door, he was excited for his friend and he couldn't wait to meet the newest Hart member.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	5. Birth And A Brat

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

John, Aubrey, Mason and Harley got into the car and John drove them to the hospital where Adam was giving birth. They got there and parked and walked in and up to the labour and delivery floor.

Once up there, John smiled seeing the eleven Hart children. John walked over to Delta and sat down with Harley in his lap. "How is he?" John asked, Delta smiled. "He's good, we've been through this before, we've filled out his forms and everything, so now we're just waiting for any news from dad." Delta said John smiled.

"I'm glad you're OK, I don't think I could be as calm as you." John said, Delta smiled. "I've been through this 9 times before I am a pro" Delta said John smiled. He was glad Delta knew what to do because John had no idea he had never been with someone when they gave birth it was always him giving birth, he was used to that bit but he wasn't used to this, he was uncomfortable, he kept thinking he was doing something wrong.

"Dad" Mason said getting his attention. "Yeah?" John asked. "I'm hungry" Mason whined, John sighed. "Fine, I need a coffee anyway. You just sit here" John said, he picked Harley up and handed her off to Aubrey. "Watch her for me" John said Aubrey nodded and went back to her nails.

John rolled his eyes and he went down to the cafeteria to get himself, his kids and the Hart's something to eat while Adam was having the baby, he thought the kids would have liked to go home and spend the night at his house but Delta seemed to know what she was doing and he was fine with it. He needed the support right now, he needed to know what to do, he was freaking out inside and he just was at a loss of what to do, he really was.

**MEANWHILE**

In a room down the hall Adam was being seen to by Stephanie, the doctor Bret was with him and so was Stacy their nurse.

"You're moving along quickly Adam you're about six centimetres dilated, you're doing very well. Now is the time to tell me if you want any pain medication or are we going all natural?" Steph asked. "Natural same as the other kids" Steph nodded. "OK then, I have to go and check on other patients but I will be back to check on you." Steph said leaving them in the capable hands of the nurse.

Bret looked down at his husband, "Are you doing OK?" Bret asked, Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I am fine Bret, I am a pro at this." Adam said Bret smiled and leaned down and kissed him. "Did you get the vasectomy I told you to have?" Adam asked, Bret nodded.

"Yes baby it's been handled, I promised you I would so here I am." Bret said, Adam smiled, having 12 kids was enough. He didn't think he could go through this another time. He was happy with what he had he really was.

He had amazing kids and an amazing husband and his best friend was back. Everything was going perfect right now. Stephanie walked back into the room and looked over at Adam, she then checked him.

"Very close, you'll be pushing within the hour I think." Steph said, Bret and Adam smiled, they wanted to meet the baby, they didn't know if it was a boy or a girl so it was exciting for them. The kids had wanted to know what they were having but when you have had 11 kids, you sorta wanna be surprised in the moment.

**MEANWHILE**

John got back to the waiting room and he handed everyone some food and drink, he handed Aubrey a sandwich and frowned. "Where's Harley?" John asked, Aubrey shrugged. "How would I know?" she asked. "Because I asked you to watch her" John said.

"No you didn't." she said, John growled. "Yes I did!" he exclaimed, he couldn't believe his daughter. John walked over to Delta. "Have you seen Harley anywhere?" John asked, Delta shook his head. "She's missing, I don't know where she is." John said. He didn't know what to do. "OK, let's look." Delta said everyone got up and went looking for Harley. John was panicked. They searched the whole floor for Harley. John went to the nurses desk and asked them for help. They did help, and everyone was looking for her.

"Is this her?" someone asked, John turned around and was relieved to see his daughter, he took her into his arms. "Thank-you" John thanked the nurse, the nurse smiled and left, John held onto Harley for dear life, he couldn't believe he had nearly lost her and all because Aubrey was being a brat.

He wouldn't let this slide he couldn't. Aubrey was going to be punished. He walked into the waiting room and everyone was relieved that Harley was OK and in the safe arms of her dad. John handed Harley off to Delta, knowing he could trust her and then he went to Aubrey and grabbed her arm and led her off.

"You're such a brat Aubrey, your sister went missing because of you! I am sick of you doing this shit all the time, life doesn't revolve around you! You're grounded, no pageants, you go to school and come home, and I am taking your car away." John snapped. "Dad!" she exclaimed, "Don't you dare Aubrey, your sister went missing because of you!" John snapped and walked away, he went and sat with Delta, he was so upset with his daughter. He just didn't understand her right now.

She was being selfish and hurtful and uncaring about everything. His daughter was a brat, he didn't know how to handle this, he didn't. He couldn't handle this alone, he couldn't. He needed help and he thought Aubrey was there to help but she wasn't.

He just sat there, hoping everything would be OK in the end, "You'll be OK uncle John." Delta said John smiled, he loved how grown up Delta was, he just hoped one day Aubrey would be the way Delta was. He just didn't know if it would happen, he didn't. He was just glad that right now Harley was safe and sound. That was the most important thing right now. That Harley was fine and safe in his arms.

**MEANWHILE**

"You ready Adam?" Steph asked, it was time for the baby to be born. "Yes god I want the baby outta me" Adam said. Bret took his hand. "OK I want you to push down and hold for ten seconds OK?" she asked, Adam nodded. "OK push" she said. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10" she said.

"Good, that's good you're doing great, OK are we ready for another push" Steph asked, Adam nodded and pushed down for the ten seconds. "I should have taken the drugs this kid is killing me here." Bret chuckled. Adam glared at him. "Do not laugh this is not a laughing matter!" he cried out as he pushed down again Steph could see the head.

"I see the head Adam keep pushing! Keep pushing!" Steph said encouraging her. Adam pushed and the baby slid out, Steph caught him and picked him up.

"Congratulations, you're the parents of a beautiful baby girl" she said, she laid the baby down on Adam's chest and Bret cut the cord. "What's her name guys?" she asked. "Adeline Lucy Hart." Bret said smiling down at his newest daughter. He was so happy right now.

"Hey there Addie" he said, Adam smiled at his husband then his daughter, he was so blessed right now and so happy, finally their daughter was here and she was perfect, just the way god intended her to be.

"She's amazing Bret." Adam said Bret nodded and smiled. "Yeah she is, she's amazing." Bret said, he leaned down and kissed his husband softly, thankful that both he and his daughter doing perfect.

"That's it no more kids!" Adam said Bret laughed and nodded. He was happy he had the best husband and the best kids in the world.

**WEEKS LATER**

"Give it back!" Mason shouted at his little sister. "No mine!" she shouted back. "Harley give the controller back!" Mason shouted again but Harley just ran off with it outside and threw the X BOX controller into the pool.

"You're dead!" Mason exclaimed, "DADA!" Harley called out for him, she knew Mason was mad at her and she didn't like it. John came up from the basement where he was working on a few things. "What the hell is going on?" he asked as he watched Mason chase Harley around the house.

"Your brat of a daughter threw my controller in the pool." Mason said John frowned. "Why did you do that?" John asked his daughter. She just shrugged. "That's not good enough Harley, give me a better answer." John said. "NO!" she shouted she kicked John in the shin and she ran off into the playroom. John sighed. All say he had been dealing with a bratty Harley.

She was driving him insane, she really was. "I'll get you a new controller Mace" John said Mason nodded. "Go get changed we have to be at uncle Adam's and uncle Bret's for dinner soon" John said Mason nodded and went upstairs. John went into the games room and picked up a kicking and screaming Harley, he threw her over his shoulder and took her upstairs to her room and got her changed.

He changed her into her Black Hang Ten Knit Culotte Shorts, her Blue Nike "Girls Make Winning Look Easy" Tee and her ZeroXposur Shipwreck Tie-Dye Wedge Flip-Flops and she was ready. He picked her up and took her downstairs, she was still complaining but John couldn't deal with her right now so he let her chuck a tantrum. Mason came down dressed for dinner in his Black Tony Hawk® Plaid Cargo Shorts, his Blue Tony Hawk® Roots Tee and his Blue Tony Hawk® Skate Shoes once they were done John went upstairs and got himself changed.

He dressed in his black Camo Cargo Shorts, his Grey Taboo Skull Mic Revolt Tee and his Vintage Stone Scroll Flip-Flops. He went upstairs into Aubrey's room and walked in, "Are you ready?" John asked, Aubrey nodded.

"Can I take my own car?" Aubrey asked, John sighed. "Fine. But next time I ask you to look after your brother or sister, actually do it." John said Aubrey smiled and grabbed her Neon Yellow purse and they went downstairs.

"Mace can you strap Harley into her seat" John said Mason grumbled but took his brat of a sister out to the car. John rolled his eyes and grabbed the vase of flowers he had for Adam. They got in the car, Aubrey in hers and then they drove over to the Hart house. They got there and walked inside, Adam smiled seeing the flowers, John had gotten him a bouquet of roses, carnations, stock, daisy poms and button poms.

"Thanks for these Jay" John smiled and nodded. "Where's Addie?" John asked "Sleeping soundly." Adam said John nodded and smiled.

John was always amazed, the Hart's now had TWELVE children one of them a newborn, and the house was spotless, there were children noises, but in moderation. He sighed as his two kids came in Mason and Harley. They came in running around and screaming their heads off, Mason was teasing Harley with a toy and he threw it to the side and grabbed another one, John shook his head, his kids were monsters compared to the Hart kids.

"Mason, can you please put one toy away before getting another one?" Adam asked, Mason nodded and threw it in the corner, where it didn't belong, John walked over and picked it up. He didn't want Adam getting mad at his kids.

Adam didn't need the stress right now. "How do you do it Addy?" John asked, Adam frowned. "What?" he asked. "How do you keep a house clean, plus look after your husband and 12 kids, I just struggle with the three, Mason and Harley have been at each other's throats all day and I am exhausted. I just wanna know how you do this." John said Adam smiled. "Honestly John you have NEVER learned to say NO or how to properly spank and for what reasons, you HAVE to have discipline, you are their PARENT, NOT their FRIEND...you can't be afraid to say no, or punish according to the offense." Adam said John frowned, he didn't like Adam's tone or how he was speaking to him.

"John, you are too soft...you can't give into their tantrums..." Adam said John shook his head. "Damn Adam, you make it sound like I am a bad parent, I am not. I am the best, sorry if I am not as strict as you a Bret." John snapped, he grabbed his three kids and walked out of the Hart house, he really didn't want to be around Adam right now, he had really hurt his feelings.

They got home and the kids went to do their own thing. John went up to his bedroom and laid down on the bed crying. He felt like a failure as a parent.

He couldn't do anything right. He needed Dwayne, he was the one who disciplined the kids, it was never John and John didn't know how to. The kids had been through so much John didn't want to hurt them anymore, he just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted his husband back.

"Dad, uncle Bret's here" Aubrey said coming into the room, John sighed and wiped his eyes and got up. He walked downstairs and saw Bret, he went into the kitchen and Bret followed him. "Adam told me what happened" John nodded, he knew Bret would come to Adam's rescue and John was jealous, he had no one and it hurt.

"John, you HAVE to get over D, always love him but let him go. The kids are suffering because you're afraid of hurting them, they ARE going to get hurt, all you can do is protect and love them, but you have to be their parent, not their friend...they WILL respect you for it...and you are killing Adam, he doesn't know what to do without you...he was only trying to help you, and if you recall, you DID ask him for his advice, then you bit his hand when he gave it..." Bret said.

"It's easy for you to say Bret. You've never lost a spouse. I went from having a partner, in life and in parenting to having to do this all alone. I am trying my hardest to be who my kids need me to be but I can't do it all. I have a job, a house and three kids, one who is a teenager. So sue me if I am not doing a good job, but don't you DARE ask me to just move on. MY husband died 6 months ago, I'd like to see you moving on if Adam died" John snapped, Bret sighed, he knew John needed someone to talk to.

He and Adam didn't have any idea what John was going through and they couldn't help him, but he knew someone who could and he wanted them to help John out, he left John and the kids and went out the door.

John went back up to his room after telling Aubrey to take Mason and Harley for dinner, he just needed to be alone right now, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be left alone in his misery. The doorbell rang 20 minutes later, John sighed and answered the door, he frowned seeing Randy.

"Can I come in?" he asked John shrugged and let him in and they went and sat in the lounge. "Bret told me what's happened, John I understand what you're going through I do." Randy said.

"How did you handle it? I am falling apart" John said Randy sighed. "I went to the group. They helped me with my feelings and everything. John I think you should come back, I think they might help you to." Randy said.

"Please John I just think it would be good for you as a person but good for you as a parent and for your family." Randy said John sighed.

"I guess so. It can't hurt. Nothing I am doing now is helping." John said, Randy smiled. "good, I think you need to apologise to Adam too" Randy said John nodded. "I'll call him. Thank-you for coming over and seeing me Randy, it means a lot." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"No worries, I have been through it all before I know what it's like I am here if you need me John." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He was glad he had Randy he really was.

He needed him because Randy actually understood how hard it was to move on from something so horrible, John just hoped in time he would be able to move on and enjoy his life once again.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	6. A Kiss Causes Issues

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**A WEEK LATER**

"Where are you going anyway?" Aubrey asked her dad, "to a meeting with Mr. Orton. It's something that will help me." John said. Aubrey sighed. "Like a date?" Aubrey asked, John shook his head. "No it's not a date, it's a group therapy thing Brey." John said. Aubrey nodded.

"Oh, what are we doing then?" she asked talking about her, Mason and Harley. "You're going to uncle Bret's and uncle Adam's." John said. "Overnight?" Aubrey asked, John shook his head. "No, I will be by to pick you up, but I want you to take your homework with you." John said Aubrey nodded.

"I'll go get dressed then" she said John smiled and nodded, Aubrey left and John got dressed for the night. He dressed in his Loose Straight-Leg Jeans, his Authentic Icon Chambray Flag Shirt and his Grey Rock & Republic Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he went to dress Harley for the night.

He dressed her in her Grey and Pink Leopard Printed Knit Pants, her White Princess Tee, her Black Butterfly Printed Hoodie and her Pink Plush Frog Flip-Flops.

"I take this" she said grabbing her Electric Pink Cross-Body Handbag. John smiled and nodded if Harley wanted to take something he wasn't going to start a fight with her. Not right now when he was running late. He took Harley downstairs and they waited for Mason and Aubrey.

Mason came down with his homework dressed in his Red TapouT Slither Shorts, His Grey TapouT Train Now Tee and his Red and Black Skechers Heylo Athletic Shoes. Aubrey then came down in her Black Hang Ten Wide-Leg Gaucho Pants, her Pink and Grey Striped Button Back Top, her Black Dana Buchman Thong Sandals she also had her Pink Belted Hobo handbag with her.

"OK in the car" John said ushering his kids out the door, he locked the house up and got into the car and drove over to the Hart home. They got there and walked inside. John smiled at Adam and Bret, they had made up a few days ago.

"They have homework to do, well Aubrey and Mason do, they haven't eaten though." John said. Adam and Bret smiled and nodded. "They'll be fine. You have a good time." Adam said John nodded and hugged his friends and kids goodbye and left for the group grief meeting.

He got there and parked, he sat in the car for a few minutes before walking inside. He grabbed a cup of coffee and saw Randy he gave him a little wave and the group meeting began. "OK, let's start. Any takers?" Shawn asked, John fidgeted and he raised his hand.

"Go ahead" Shawn said, John nodded and he sat there, Randy took John's hand keeping him steady John smiled and he looked at everyone. "My name is John." he said. "Hi John." they all said.

"My husband Dwayne died six months ago from brain cancer. They caught it too late so they couldn't save him. I haven't really grieved I guess. I have a 16 year old daughter, a 10 year old son and a 4 year old daughter and I don't know if I am doing a good job or not. I am scared I won't be enough for them." John said, Randy gave John's hand a squeeze. "We moved from Miami to Atlanta to be closer to my friends. So my kids could have someone closer." John said.

"You said you haven't grieved why is that?" Shawn asked. "I guess…..I don't want my kids to see me crumbling. I am trying to stay strong for them, but I am falling apart." John said.

"I guess I am trying to be their rock." John said. "But you realise by doing that your holding things in and one day you will crumble or explode and I think that would be worse for your kids." another guy said John sighed and nodded. "I know but I just don't know what to do." John said.

"I've cried, when I am alone I look at his things and I sob until I can't sob anymore. I just can't bring myself to do that in front of my kids, I don't even think we talk about their dad. It's like he has become a taboo subject in my home and I hate that, I just need help and I am hoping by coming here it will help me" John said the group smiled at him, wanting John to feel welcome and needed.

John smiled as he finished talking it felt good to get some emotions out, he knew now that being with the group was beneficial for him and eventually for his kids.

**MEANWHILE**

Bret looked over at Mason and saw he had a permanent frown on his face, he sighed and knew he had to try and be there for him. He just hoped he would be able to get through to him.

"Mace," he said getting his attention, Mason looked at his uncle. "Wanna come sit with me a while?" Bret asked Mason nodded and smiled and they went into the lounge room, just them, Bret knew Mason wouldn't open up to him unless he had complete privacy.

"What's going on kid?" he asked, "I….I Miss dad" he said, Bret nodded, he figured that was what the problem was. "I know baby. I wish there was something I could do." He said, Mason nodded. "How about we watch a home movie?" Bret asked, Mason nodded. Bret got up and looked through the video collection and he found the perfect one. He put it on and sat down with Mason in his lap.

The movie came on and onscreen was John in a hospital bed and Dwayne was right beside him.

"What's this?" he asked. "This is the video of you being born." Bret said Mason smiled. He watched the video and smiled as he saw Dwayne doting on John and kissing him and holding his hand and telling him everything was going to be OK. He saw Dwayne sit in front of the camera and smile.

"Hey, I figured while your daddy was sleeping I would do this. I love you little man….Me and your dad weren't expecting you but you're a great surprise. We can't wait to meet you and we can't wait to see what you look like. No matter what we will always love you always. No matter where life takes us you'll always be our little boy and we love you." Dwayne said before going back over to John. Mason smiled.

"He really loved me." Mason said, "Of course he did kid, you were his only son." Bret said. Mason smiled. He felt a lot better seeing him but he was still sad, he really missed his dad so much and he wished he could spend some more time with him. He and Bret sat there watching the home movie and just being with one another.

Mason held onto Bret and he sobbed for the loss of his dad. Bret held him as he cried. John got there and hour later and he sat down with a coffee with Adam. "So how was the meeting?" Adam asked.

"It was good, I feel better after talking to some other people about what I am going through. I think it may help me." John said. "So are you going back then?" Adam asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I think it would be good if I kept on going." John said Adam smiled. "Hey John, can I have a word?" Bret asked interrupting them.

"Sure is everything OK?" he asked. "Yeah it's just the kids, I think they need some therapy as well. Tonight when I was watching a home movie with Mason he sobbed and sobbed, I just think they could all benefit from the help" Bret said John nodded.

"Of course, anything to help them, I want them to be able to talk things through. So I will sort something out with them. Thank-you Bret for letting me know. I can't believe I never saw how miserable he was." John said shaking his head feeling at a loss.

"It's OK. As long as you get them the help now. you'll be OK." Bret said John smiled and nodded. he hoped sorting out a therapist for the kids would be a good thing for them.

He knew they needed to talk things out. It was the healthy thing to do.

"I don't have to come today do I dad?" Mason asked John as they had breakfast, John shook his head. "No I won't make you come, you can go over to your friend's house or chill with uncle Bret and the boys." John said. "Uncle Bret" Mason said John smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you want to come?" Aubrey asked. "Because the last thing I wanna do is sit around watching a bunch of girls dance." Mason said John laughed. "You don't go to his football games Brey so he doesn't have to go to your dance comp. OK" John said Aubrey nodded and smiled. "I am so excited for this, we've been working really hard." Aubrey said John smiled.

Today Aubrey, Delta and Alanna were in a dance team doing a routine they had been working on for a few months. John was excited to see it. So he, Harley, Adam and the female Hart's and Randy were all going in support of their girls and they couldn't wait to see what the dance was like.

"You'll do great baby you should go get dressed though, we will leave in an hour." John said Aubrey nodded and went upstairs. John cleared the breakfast table and put Harley down. She went to run away with kitty in her hands.

"Hold it!" John said Harley turned and looked at John. "Bath" John said Harley shook her head. "Bath Har," John said Harley sighed and went over to her day and reached for him, John smiled and picked her up and took her up to the bathroom.

He bathed her and dressed her for the day in her Blue and Green adidas Three Spins Mesh Scooter, her White, Green and Blue adidas Daisy Daze Raglan Tee and her Black Flip Flops. He brushed her hair and kissed her. "You can play with kitty now." John said Harley smiled and ran off. John smiled and tidied up her room a bit. "Dad you have my outfit right?" Aubrey asked.

John smiled at her, she was dressed for the day in her Purple Cheetah Print Capri Leggings, Her White Shirt and Black Espadrilles.

"Yes, they're in my closet." John said, Aubrey smiled and nodded. John left Harley's room and went into his own and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. He was looking forward to getting out of the house. He had been stuck in the music studio all week working on some stuff, so today was a good day for him. They grabbed all their things and headed out the door.

They got into the car and headed to the Hart house. They got there and dropped Mason off and the Hart females followed John to the contest. They got there and parked and walked inside. Aubrey went to her friends and John smiled and sat down with Adam, Harley, Randy, Emily, Annie, Samantha, Victoria and Addie.

"Are you excited to be watching them finally?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded and took Addie from him, he loved babies and he missed spending time with babies. "So Mace didn't want to come?" Adam asked, John chuckled and shook his head.

"No, he didn't he wanted to hang with Bret. I think it's nice, Bret's like another father figure to him which I think he needs right now." John said Adam nodded and smiled. "I think Bret likes to talk about D as well, I think he really misses him." John smiled. "Sometimes I forget it wasn't just me and the kids affected by his death." John said Adam smiled.

"It's OK. We all understand." John smiled and nodded. "When does the competition start?" John asked. "Not sure." Adam said John smiled. "So what are the boys doing today Adam?" Randy asked. "Nothing much, just chilling out I think, they might go to the park or something like that." John smiled.

"Are you excited for this John?" Randy asked. John smiled. "Yeah I am sick of hearing the same song over and over." John said Adam and Randy laughed all the girls had been playing the one song over and over and it was annoying to the parents. "I think I might go back and see them" John said, Adam and Randy nodded.

John picked up Harley and took her back to where Aubrey, Delta and Alanna were. He walked in and smiled at them, they were getting their makeup and hair done. "You all look great" John said Aubrey smiled at her dad. "You should see us in our outfits" Aubrey said John smiled he couldn't wait. "Oh dad, this is Abby, she's our dance teacher" Aubrey said John smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." John said Abby smiled. "You too. Who is this?" she asked looking at Harley. "Harley, she's four." John said Harley smiled and waved at her cutely, "Does she dance?" Abby asked.

"Not right now, but seeing Aubrey dancing she's really into it now." John said. "Well you should come down to the studio and have a look, maybe she would like it." Abby said John smiled and nodded. "Sure, thank-you." John said Abby smiled and nodded. John went over to Brey and hugged her. "Break a leg baby." John said Aubrey smiled and nodded and John and Harley left and went back to their table. "So?" Randy asked. "They all look beautiful." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

He couldn't wait to see his baby girl on stage doing her thing. They weren't waiting long until the girls were out on stage. They all looked amazing, they were dressed in Metallic poly/spandex military jacket with button trim and nylon/spandex boy shorts, Tattoo Design Cap, Mesh Legwarmers, Rhinestone Hoop Pierced Earrings and simple black heels.

They watched as they did their hip hop routine. They were amazing. Once the dance was done and the competition was ending the awards were handed out the girls ended up winning the group title which was great for them, John, Adam and Randy were so proud of them. The girls got changed and they all headed back to the Hart home for a nice celebratory lunch it was going to be a nice night.

John was so proud of his daughter and he knew this was only the beginning of her dancing and he was happy for her, he hoped that the dancing would help her with her grief with Dwayne's death.

**HOURS LATER**

John and Randy were forced into playing weddings with Harley and Christopher Hart. They sat down with them. "Dada you wear dis" Harley said handing John the toy veil. John smiled and put the veil on his head making the kids giggle. She then handed John the toy flowers and John smiled and held them acting like he was a pure bride. "Daddy pwetty" she said John blushed a little.

"Yes he is" Randy said he leaned in and kissed John softly on the lips, he didn't mean too it was just a spur of the moment thing. They pulled away from the kiss and Harley looked at them with wide eyes. She got up wit Christopher and ran around the house screaming.

"WANDY KISS DADDY, WANDY KISS DADDY, WANDY KISS DADDY!" all the Hart's, Alanna, and John's kids looked at her as if she was nuts but they also knew she wouldn't lie about something like this. John and Randy came into the main room and everyone looked at them.

"Did you two kiss?" Adam asked, John blushed deep red and Adam smiled, maybe his friend was starting to move on and that was a good thing. Mason and Aubrey looked at their dad. Aubrey shook her head and stormed out of the house and Mason looked at him.

"How could you!" he shouted at him before running into the backyard. John sighed, he had no fucking clue what to do right now, he was so confused, it was just one little kiss and it felt so nice, but his kids were pissed at him.

"Excuse me" he said, he got up and ran into the downstairs bathroom locking himself in there and crying, Adam sighed and looked at Randy. "I didn't mean to cause such issue. But it was a spur of the moment thing. I am sorry." Randy said Adam smiled. "It's OK Ran, he deserves to be happy you know. The kids are being kids right now, they'll come around. Harley is fine with it." Adam said Randy nodded. He looked at his own daughter.

"Are you OK?" he asked her Alanna nodded. "I'm fine daddy I know you are ready to move on and John is a nice man, if he makes you happy then I am happy for you." Alanna said, Randy smiled. "I don't think Aubrey and Mason will be as welcoming though." she said, Randy sighed and nodded, he didn't know what to do. He felt like he had just fucked things up for John. Over a kiss and he felt so guilty.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	7. Therapy

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

John came out of the bathroom with his eyes red from crying. Adam walked over to him and hugged him. "It'll be OK." He said John sighed.

"I don't know. They hate me, I just don't know what to do anymore Addy." John said Adam smiled. "I know, come sit with us." Adam said John smiled and nodded. They went outside and sat down together with Bret. Bret looked at John and knew what had happened was breaking him apart inside.

"John if you feel like you are ready to move on, and you like Randy, then the kids have to deal with it...You need to sit them down and explain that while you loved their father, D would not want you to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life, nor would he want his kids to be without a father figure...it's okay to love someone else...that doesn't mean you didn't love D." Bret said John smiled. "Thanks Bret, I really do like Randy but the kids are miserable." John said.

"Just talk to them." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I will, I think we need to go home." John said. He got up and hugged Adam and went around getting his kids, Mason and Aubrey didn't want to leave but John didn't care, he needed to sit them down and talk to them about what was going on. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

They got home and Mason and Aubrey went to go to their rooms. "Hold it!" John said, they both looked at him. "Lounge room now" John demanded, Aubrey and Mason both sighed and went to the lounge room and sat down, John sat in front of them.

"Look guys I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you." He said. "I loved your dad so much, more than anything else in the world. I really did, I still do, I will always love him but….You guys can't expect me to be alone for the rest of my life" John said.

"Your dad would not want me to be alone, he would want me to find someone to share my life with, he would want me to be happy with someone. I really like Randy and I want to see where things go, he is NOT replacing your dad, no one ever could but you guys need another father figure and Randy is a nice guy." John said.

"It's OK for me to love someone else, it doesn't mean that I didn't love your dad because I did. I just want to be happy again, don't I deserve that? Or do you think I should be alone for the rest of my life?" John asked them. Aubrey sighed she understood but she was annoyed that it had to be Randy, because that meant Alanna came with him and she didn't like her at all.

"I understand daddy, it will be weird but I want you to be happy." Aubrey said John smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Is that all? Can I go to my room now?" Mason asked with an attitude. John sighed and nodded. He knew Mason would have the biggest issue with this but he didn't know what to do. "He'll come around dad" Aubrey said John sighed, he really hoped so, he really did.

He sat there thinking of ways he could make Mason understand and the only thing that made any sense to him was family therapy, he knew it was time, they all needed it and they could all benefit from it, especially Mason he knew out of all his kids, Mason was having the most trouble coming to terms with Dwayne's death, it hit him so bad and John just hoped seeing a therapist would help his son, that was all he wanted, was for his son to be OK and not miserable all the time.

**DAYS LATER**

"Get dressed Mason now" John told his son. "I don't need to go to a stupid therapist." Mason said, John sighed. "Now Mason." John demanded. Mason grumbled and went to get dressed for the therapist appointment. He dressed in his Levi's 510 Super Skinny Jeans, Helix Striped Graphic Shirt and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes. Once he was dressed he went downstairs.

John went to Aubrey's room and smiled seeing her dressed for the appointment. She was dressed in her White Hydraulic Gem Skinny Jeans, her Purple HeartSoul Ruffled Top, her gray Trusol Tricia Tall Wedge Boots. John then went to Harley's room and got her dressed. He dressed her in her Black Twill Uniform Bermuda Shorts, her Butterfly Ruffled Tunic Tank and her Black Buckle Ankle Boots.

Once she was dressed they headed downstairs and ate breakfast in silence, once breakfast was done they headed out the door. They got into the car and John headed to the therapists office. They got there and John parked. They got out and walked inside.

John signed them in and they waited around for the doctor to call them in. John looked at Mason who had a permanent scowl on his face, he sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a tough session.

"The Johnson's?" the doctor asked, John picked Harley up and carried her into the room with Aubrey and Mason. "Hi I am Dr. Sydney Wells, you can just call me Sydney." She said John smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm John and these are my kids Aubrey, Mason and Harley." John said Sydney smiled and nodded.

"OK so what seems to be the issue?" she asked. John sighed. "Well my husband died about 8 months ago, and since then things have changed. We moved from Miami to here. I guess we haven't grieved over his death." John said. "OK then. Let's start with you Aubrey, how are you feeling?" Sydney asked.

"I'm OK I guess I Miss my dad and I Miss Miami, I guess it's hard dealing with change. But I know this is what's best for us, but I really do Miss my dad a lot. We were close, we talked about everything and I do the same with dad as well but they have different thoughts and I Miss that connection I had with him. I really do." Aubrey said John reached over and took her hand in his own.

"OK. I understand that, what I think might be best for you is to have a thought diary. Whenever you feel like talking to your dad or when you have any thoughts, write them down and when you come to see me weekly we will discuss them, then you can discuss them with your dad as well, I think it would be good for you." Sydney said Aubrey smiled and nodded.

"OK and you Mason?" Sydney asked, "I'm mad, angry, sad, hurt…..Everything." he said. "OK I understand that." Sydney said.

"I Miss having a guy to talk to, I know I have dad but it isn't the same, me and my dad used to do boy stuff together, we would do football and go grab a burger, I just Miss having that father/son connection I feel like I am missing out on something, like I see my cousins with my uncle Bret and I get angry and jealous. It's not fair that they have someone and I don't." Mason said.

"Are you close to uncle Bret?" she asked. "Yeah I am." Mason said. "OK then what I am going to suggest is far out there but I think it would be good if Mason was to live with his uncle for a while, to try an regain his trust in other men, for him to form a bond with another man, I know this will be hard for you John, I understand that but I think this is what's best for Mason right now." Sydney said John sighed he didn't know what to do.

"Please dad. I really want this, I want to get better I want to be the son you know and love and I won't become that person again if I am not with someone else. I love you, you know that but this isn't about you, this is about my mind frame and my feelings, please?" Mason asked, he really wanted this he thought it would be nice to do this. He really wanted a change and he wanted to spend time with his uncle.

"OK if uncle Bret and uncle Adam are OK with this then yes it's OK with me, but you can't just pretend me and your sisters don't exist because we do. I expect to see you." John said Mason smiled he got up and went to John and hugged him tight, he knew this is what he needed. he knew it.

"Thank-you." He said John smiled and hugged his son back, this was not only going to be hard for him but John was a little upset that Mason would rather be with Bret than him but he knew this was what was best for his son and he was the one who mattered now, he wanted his son to get the help he needed and he wanted him to be safe and if he was going to choose someone else to watch over his son it would be Adam and Bret, so he knew Mason would be looked after and that was the main thing.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Are you all packed?" John asked his son, tonight he was moving into the Hart's home. "Yeah" Mason said John nodded. "Thanks for this dad. I need this." Mason said John nodded. "I know you do kid, and I understand but I will Miss you so much. I really will." John said Mason smiled.

"I know and I will Miss you too, but you can always come and see me." Mason said, John nodded and smiled.

"I know baby….It's just hard, you've always been with me and now you won't be it's going to take some time to adjust to I guess" John said Mason nodded. "I understand dad, I do. I love you though. Just because I am leaving doesn't mean I won't come back, I will. I promise." Mason said John smiled and nodded.

"I know. Are we all ready to go then?" John asked, Mason nodded and smiled. "Yep" he said John took Mason's bags down to the car and put them in. He went back inside and picked up Harley and he strapped her into the car, Aubrey and Mason came out and got into the car.

John got in and drove off to Adam's and Bret's house. They got there and John parked, the kids got out, Aubrey helping Harley and John headed to the back of the car and grabbed Mason's bags and things. They walked inside and Bret took Mason's bags and took them up to the bedroom he will be using.

John went into the kitchen where Adam was and he grabbed a drink. "You doin OK?" Adam asked, John sighed and rested his head on kitchen counter. "No, my baby is leaving me" John said sadly, Adam sighed and patted John on the back while he balanced Addie on his shoulder burping her.

"This is something he needs though John, you don't want him looking and feeling miserable do you?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No, I don't. but I can't help it. He's my son and I never thought he would be leaving home at age ten." John said Adam sighed and nodded.

"I know I couldn't handle it, but you live right around the corner, you can come and visit us anytime you want. You know that. You're always welcome here and you can call and everything and I will be keeping you informed on everything going on with him, we're not taking him from you John. I promise you we're not." Adam said John nodded. "I know, but it's still hard" John said Adam nodded he sympathised with John he did, he couldn't imagine doing what he was doing it would just hurt him.

"Excuse me" Adam said as there was a knock on the door. John nodded and went outside, he needed some fresh air. Adam went to the door and opened it, he smiled seeing Randy and Alanna, "Come in guys" he said Randy and Alanna walked in and Alanna went to hang out with Aubrey and Delta.

Randy followed her he wanted to speak with Aubrey about something. "Aubrey can I have a word?" he asked when he saw her, Aubrey nodded and walked out of the room with her. "Can you get your brother and sister too?" Randy asked, Aubrey nodded and walked off and got her siblings, they all sat in the lounge with Randy in front of them.

"What's going on?" Mason asked. "I just wanted to ask your permission to ask your dad out on a date" Randy said. "Yes!" Harley exclaimed, she didn't know what a date was but she loved Randy. Aubrey smiled. "Sure Mr. Orton go for it, but treat him nice." Aubrey said Randy smiled then looked at Mason.

"I'm not happy about it but I want to see my dad smile again, so you can ask him out, but you have to treat him right." Mason said seriously, Randy smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." He said, Mason nodded and left Randy alone, Bret and Adam smiled, it was great seeing Randy asking the kids for permission, now he had to ask John and with the mood John was in they hoped he said yes.

Randy got up and went outside, John was out there sitting on the swings looking miserable, he knew why Adam and Bret had filled him in on everything that was going on with Mason and everything. He walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey" he said John smiled over at him. "Hey" he said back he really wasn't in the mood for chit chat, he didn't want to be leaving his son behind when he went home, it wasn't something he was strong enough to do.

He just hoped somehow Dwayne would give him the strength to overcome this hardship his family was going through. "Adam and Bret told me about Mason moving in, I'm sorry." Randy said John nodded. "Thanks, I thought I was doing a good job with him but he wants nothing to do with me anymore." John said Randy sighed and laid his hand on John's knee.

"Look I know you're not in a good mood or anything but I was hoping you'd come out with me on a date tomorrow night." Randy said John looked at him in shock. The last time he was asked out on a date was 19 years ago. "Please?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Sure, I have to clear it with the kids though." John said. "No need I've already done it." Randy said John smiled. "OK then tomorrow night sounds nice, how about you pick me up from here?" John asked, he would have the kids probably come over here If Adam and Bret allowed them to. "Sure sounds good" Randy said John smiled and kissed his cheek, Randy smiled, got up and left the backyard leaving John alone with his thoughts.

John stayed outside for a little while longer and chilled out. He was excited for his date with Randy and he was shocked that the kids had agreed for Randy to take him out. He was glad they did, he just wanted them to be OK with what he was going to do. He got up and headed inside.

He walked inside and went over to his youngest daughter and pulled her onto his lap.

"I have something for you." John said. Harley looked at him and John handed her a box. "These were your daddies" John said inside the box were a pair of Princess Cut Diamond Solitaire Stud Earrings in 14K White Gold. John placed them in his daughter's ears and she smiled and John showed her what she looked like in the mirror.

"You look so pretty." John said Harley beamed at him. "Me pwetty?" she asked, John nodded and smiled. "You're always pretty baby girl, always." John said, Harley smiled and went off to show her uncle Adam what she had just got.

Adam fussed over her and Harley loved the attention. John then went to his eldest child and sat down with her. "I wanted you to have this." John said he passed a small box over to her and Aubrey opened it, she smiled, inside the box was one of Dwayne's rings, it was a Tiffany Notes I Love You band ring in Rose Gold. "This was dads right?" she asked John nodded and smiled.

"I gave that to him on our first valentine's day together. I knew I loved him and I wanted him to know it. So I got him this. He wore it every day until we got married, then he wore his wedding band." John said Aubrey smiled, she was so pleased she had gotten something of her dad's. John hugged her and kissed her and went in search of his son. This to him was the most important one for him.

John found him and sat beside him on his new bed, Mason smiled at his dad wondering what the hell was going on. "I think your dad would want you to have this." John said handing Mason over a small box.

Mason opened it and looked inside and smiled. Inside was Dwayne's University Of Miami College Ring for his Football. Mason smiled and held the ring tight. "Thanks dad, it's awesome." Mason said John smiled. "Make sure you keep it safe, don't lose it OK?" Mason nodded and smiled. "I promise I won't lose it, I will always have it with me." Mason said John smiled.

"You should go say goodbye to your sisters, I think we're going to leave soon." John said Mason nodded and went to say his goodbye's to his sisters. John followed him and watched as Mason hugged and kissed his sisters goodbye. John smiled at them and he hugged his son goodbye.

"Be good, polite and respectful and I will see you tomorrow OK?" Mason nodded and smiled and hugged his dad again and he, Harley and Aubrey left, he was so sad that Mason wasn't with them but he knew this was what was best for his son right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	8. Date And A Day Out

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

"You look nice dad" Aubrey said as she watched John get ready for his date with Randy. John smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked nice, he was dressed in his Black Rock & Republic Nightmare Slim-Straight Jeans, his White Helix Cross & Scroll Henley Tee, his Levi's Faux-Leather Trucker Hooded Jacket and his black boots. "Thanks baby girl, so do you" John said looking at his daughter. She was dressed in her Black Shrunken Dress Pants, her Pink Ruffled Drop Waist Tunic and her Pink Platform Wedges. "Thanks, are you sure about this?" Aubrey asked.

"Look Brey, If you don't want me to go on this date I won't. I won't go unless you are OK with me dating again." John said Aubrey sighed. "I am OK with it, it's just weird, I've only ever seen you with dad, so it's going to take some time." Aubrey said John nodded. "I know and I promise Randy and I are taking it slow I promise." John said, Aubrey smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." John said Aubrey smiled, John grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and went to get his other daughter, he found her playing in her room, John picked her up and looked at her. "Who dressed you?" John asked. "B" she said John smiled at her, she was dressed in her Cowlneck Tunic Dress & Leggings Set and her pink Flip Flops. John carried her down to the car and they got in. John got in and he drove over to the Hart home.

They got there, parked and walked inside. John went over to his son and hugged him. "Glad you're here Jay, we want you to be here when we add Mason to the chart" Adam said John nodded and smiled. They went into the kitchen and saw what it was. The chart made the Hart's lives so much easier.

It was a chart on the wall with all the kids names, next to the names had the chores and the activities, each child did in their free time. It also had a sticker for when the child would get one on one time with either Adam or Bret.

"OK Mace, let's add your name" Adam said Mason smiled as Bret wrote his name out. "You will need to clean your room daily, it's something we all do, you will get other chores as well, but they will come, each morning you should come in and have a look at what you're needed to do." Adam said Mason smiled.

"Tonight you will be having one on one time with Bret." Adam added. "I thought we could go and do some bowling and have some food" Bret said Mason smiled and nodded. "OK" Mason said John smiled, his son was fitting in so well it was great. "We just want to make it clear that while you're here you are one of the family and we love you." Bret said Mason smiled and hugged his uncles.

The doorbell rang and Adam answered it and smiled seeing Randy and Alanna. He let them in and Randy went over to John and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go say goodbye to the girls and we can go" John said Randy nodded and smiled. John went to say goodbye to the girls. "Be good and try to get along with Alanna please" John said to Aubrey. "I will I promise." Aubrey said John smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You be good for your sister OK?" he asked Harley.

"Otay. Wove you" she said John smiled and kissed her, "I love you too baby girl." John said he got up and went back to Randy. "Ready then?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah let's go" John said Randy smiled and they headed out to this Bentley. They got in and Randy drove off. "So where are we going?" John asked. Randy smiled at him.

"We're going to a laser show at Stone Mountain Park. I thought it was different and that you would like this." Randy said John smiled. "Sounds really nice, I love the idea." John said Randy smiled. He was glad that John was into something out of the norm of dinner and a movie. They got to the venue and they got out. Randy took John's hand and they headed into the park and over to where the laser show was happening.

They stood there as the laser show started, Randy looked at John and smiled seeing him smiling. It was so nice to see him smile and to have a good time without the stress of the kids. "Having fun?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am having a great time, thank-you for this" John said, Randy smiled.

"No worries, I am just glad you're having a good time without any stress" Randy said John smiled. "I needed this and I wouldn't wanna be here with anyone but you." John said Randy smiled and kissed John on the cheek. The laser show finished and they went to have some food. The night was turning out to be a great night.

**MEANWHILE**

Bret and Mason sat down for some dinner. "So how are you feeling about living with me and your uncle and cousins?" Bret asked him, Mason shrugged. "I am happy I guess but I feel bad for dad, I know he feels like he did something wrong but he didn't, I love him so much he's the only person who hasn't left me and I just want him to understand why I have to be away right now." Mason said Bret nodded.

"He does understand, of course he is upset Mason you're his son and you look so much like your dad, but you need to realise that he's a strong guy and he is understanding in what you are doing and why you're moving away from him. It's not forever, it's just until you've worked through some issues and he understands that he does." Bret said Mason smiled. "I'll Miss him, but I have you guys and he will come and see me daily I am sure of it." Mason said Bret nodded.

"Yeah he will. He loves you and your sisters more than anything else in the world. He just wants you to be safe and happy." Bret said Mason smiled. "I want him to be happy as well, but I don't think he is" Mason said, Bret nodded. "He's working on it kid, he's out tonight with Randy trying to have a good time, so I guess we need to see how things go." Bret said, Mason nodded.

"I just want him to be happy, but I am scared of what will happen if he moves on." Mason said, "Why?" Bret asked. "What If he falls in love and forgets us?" Mason asked Bret sighed. "He will never forget you ever." Bret said. "He loves you guys, you're his number one priority in his life." Bret said Mason smiled, he was glad to be able to talk to Bret and get some things off of his chest.

**MEANWHILE**

"B we pway?" Harley asked her sister. "Sure sweetie" she said, "Awana pway too?" she asked, Aubrey looked at Alanna. "Do you wanna play?" she asked, Alanna was shocked that she asked. "Sure, why don't we play pageants?" she asked, Aubrey nodded and smiled and got up and went to the dress up box and looked around for what was inside.

"This is nice" Aubrey said pulling out a dress. It was a White Sleeveless Crystal Satin Dress with Tuelle Skirt. "Yay" Harley said clapping her hands, Aubrey smiled, she did something to Harley's hair, she just curled it nicely and Alanna found a tiara for her to wear and some play high heels for her.

They used some of Delta's make-up. Once she was done, they gathered all of the Hart's into a room and they put on the pageant, Aubrey smiled at her sister, she looked so cute. "She looks good." Alanna said, Aubrey nodded. "Yeah she does, thanks for helping." Aubrey said Alanna smiled. "No worries, it was fun." Alanna said Aubrey smiled. Alanna wasn't so bad after all.

John and Randy pulled up to the Hart house. "Thank-you for tonight it was amazing." John said looking into Randy's eyes. Randy smiled. "No worries, I had a good time, I like spending time with you, I really do." Randy said John smiled. "Me too, I like spending time with you. I really like you Randy." John said Randy smiled. "Maybe we could do it again then?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sounds great" John said Randy smiled.

He caressed John's face with his hands, and then leaned in and kissed John he licked the bottom of John's lips with his tongue asking for entrance and John gave it, he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and they kissed passionately for the first time. They broke apart smiling at one another. They definitely had a connection that was for sure.

**A WEEK LATER**

John was up in the kitchen early packing some small bags, today he, his kids, Randy, Alanna, and all the Hart's were all going on a family outing to Stone Mountain. John was nervous about it but he was excited to get out and spend the time with his kids and god children and of course Randy. He was packing sunscreen, some juice, granola bars, some hats and some other items for the kids.

"Dad?" he heard, he looked up and saw Aubrey, "Hey baby." John said. "Why are you up so early?" Aubrey asked. "Just getting stuff organised for today" John said Aubrey nodded. "Can I drive today?" she asked, she wanted to take her own car, her and Delta. "Sure baby. I'll just get a ride with Randy." John said Aubrey smiled. "Cool. I can take Alanna with me and Delta" she said John smiled and nodded.

"I better go get in a shower before your sister wakes up" John said Aubrey nodded and smiled. John went up to his room, showered and dressed. He dressed in his Levi's Plaid Cargo Shorts, His Blue and White Striped Hang Ten Watercolor Sublimated Tee and his Black Flip Flops. He went into Harley's room and found her awake. John smiled at her and put her in the tub, he bathed her and dressed her. He dressed her in her Levi's Kelly Cut Off Shorty Shorts, her Hang Ten Sublimated "You Make Me Smile" Tank and her Pink and White Floral Designs Roxy Flip Flops.

He brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail and they headed downstairs. They got downstairs and John made them some breakfast. Aubrey came down dressed for the day, she was dressed in her Embroidered Denim Shortie Shorts, her Rock & Republic Scroll Embellished Burnout Tee, her Buckle Signature Wedge Flip-Flops and she had on her Sunglasses and her Chaps Buckle Cross-Body Handbag.

"Are we ready then?" Aubrey asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's go, let's go to your uncles that's where we're meeting everyone." John said, Aubrey nodded and smiled. They got in Aubrey's car and headed over to the Hart home. They got there and walked inside, Adam had things packed and all the kids were dressed, John smiled and hugged his son, he was missing him so much.

"Let's go." Adam said John smiled and nodded. John walked over to Randy. "Can me and Har ride with you?" John asked. Randy smiled. "Sure Al is going with Delta and Aubrey anyway." Randy said John smiled. They headed out the door and they got into the cars, John smiled at Randy as they drove in his Bentley. "Is this the only car you have?" John asked as they drove. "No I have a Suburban as well." Randy said John nodded.

They both laughed as they heard Harley in the backseat. "Tinkle tinkle wittle star how I wonder what yous are up abwove da world so high wike a dwimond in da sky tinkle tinkle wittle star how I wonder what yous are" she sang, John smiled at her, she was so cute. "She's adorable." Randy said John smiled. "Of course she is she's my kid" John said Randy laughed at John. They arrived at Stone Mountain and they got out. John grabbed Harley's stroller out of Aubrey's car and strapped her in.

John nudged Randy as they saw the Hart's Bret and Adam were at the front then down the line went the Hart's the little kids were in the strollers and the older kids were pushing them, they looked like a huge tour group, it was hard to believe that it was just one family. John went with Randy and Randy paid for himself, Alanna, John, Aubrey and Harley. They headed inside the park and started having fun.

"Where to first?" Bret asked. They looked at the map and decided to go to the Antebellum Plantation & Farmyard. The area was a collection of original buildings from around the State of Georgia, built between 1783 and 1875. Each structure was moved from its original site and carefully restored to preserve its authenticity and historical value. The fascinating area also housed the most extensive collection of period furniture and decorations in the south, reflecting the diverse lifestyles of 18th and 19th century Georgia residents. John pushed Harley around in her stroller until she started whining. John stopped and unbuckled her.

He got down to her level. "You DO NOT run off without me understand me?" John asked her, "Otay." She said John smiled and kissed her and she went over to Mason. John pulled out his camera and started snapping some pictures.

Randy turned to Bret. "This is gonna be fun right?" he asked hearing the kids laughing and having fun, Bret laughed, it would be hard but it would be fun.

Mason looked down as Harley tugged at his hand. "What bubbles?" he asked. She pointed at the carousel that was there and Mason smiled and they ran off to the carousel. They got there and Mason helped Harley on and they went for a ride. Meanwhile with John he looked around and couldn't find Mason or Harley, he went over to Randy. "Have you seen Mace or Harley?" John asked.

Randy frowned. "Nope, not for a while." Randy said John sighed and walked over to Adam. "Hey Addy have you seen Mace or Harley?" John asked, "Nope, why?" John sighed. "They're gone, I have no idea where they are" John said.

"OK let's look" he said, he got the kids to help look and they looked for them. "John!" Randy called, he had found them at the carousel.

John ran over to him and saw Mason and Harley laughing and having a good time, John ran over to them and hugged them tight, then he looked at Mason angrily.

"You know you're NOT to go ANYWHERE without an adult! What the hell were you thinking Mason! ANYTHING could have happened to the both of you!" John shouted at him.

Mason looked at John and knew he was angry and he was sorry he didn't mean to run off with Harley, she wanted to ride on the horsy and he thought it would be fine, he didn't think John would get really mad at him. "I'm sorry" he said John shook his head and picked up Harley and left.

Mason sighed, he hated having John mad at him and he really hated that John was disappointed in him. Bret looked at Mason and knew he was upset so he went over to John who was sitting with Harley holding onto her for dear life.

He was so annoyed first Aubrey let Harley wander in the hospital and now Mason went off with her, it was like they didn't understand how precious she was. "John can I have a word?" Bret asked, John nodded and Bret sat with him, "You need to go and make things right with Mason. Yes what he did was wrong but he needs to know his dad still loves him. We've had some chats he is worried that you won't love him anymore, that you don't care about him and everything he needs to know that you do." Bret said John sighed and nodded.

"OK." John said. He handed Harley over to Bret and he went over to his son and they went and got a drink alone. Just the two of them.

"What you did was wrong Mace, but I love you no matter what I will always love you. You're my baby boy and you and your sisters are my everything. No matter what happens in life you'll always be a priority to me. Always." John said Mason smiled.

"I was worried that you'd forget all about me and not love me anymore because I am living away from home. I just don't want to lose my dad, I've lost one I don't wanna lose another." Mason said John shook his head.

"You'll never lose me kid, never, I am always gonna be here for you. Always." John said Mason smiled and got up and hugged John, John hugged him back and Randy smiled watching them, he was glad that they were both opening up to one another.

Harley wiggled against Bret and Bret put her down and she went over to Randy and asked to be picked up, Randy smiled and picked her up and handed her some fairy floss.

John and Mason went back over to the group and they continued on their fun day. John smiled as he saw Randy and Harley bonding, they were so cute together, his only fear was Harley being attached and things not working out with him and Randy, he didn't want his kids experiencing anymore loss than they already had experienced.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. Date 2

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**NIGHTS LATER**

John was in his bedroom getting ready for the night, tonight he and Randy were going on their second date and John was excited, John was leaving Harley with Alanna and Aubrey for the night, he just wanted to give Adam and Bret a break from always looking after his kids.

He was dressed in some nice jeans, a nice shirt and a jacket, he looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath he was ready for it, he was happy to be dating Randy on a regular basis he just hoped their relationship would last.

He really liked Randy and he didn't want to be hurt again, he didn't. He finished dressing and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs, Aubrey and Harley were in the lounge room eating pizza for dinner. John smiled at them. "Are you sure you'll be OK here alone?" John asked his daughter.

"Of course dad, we'll be fine and if anything happens we will call you and uncle Adam. We will be fine I promise" Aubrey said John smiled at her.

"OK remember Har is to be in bed by eight thirty." John said Aubrey nodded and smiled. "OK. We'll be fine I promise" Aubrey said John smiled. "OK." John said. The doorbell rang and John smiled and went to the door and smiled seeing Randy and Alanna, "Come on in." John said. They walked in and John smiled at them.

"The kids are in the lounge" John told Alanna, she smiled and walked into the lounge and sat with Aubrey and Harley, she and Aubrey were OK with one another now, they weren't close but they weren't enemies either. "Be good and call if you need anything." John said. "OK dad." Aubrey said John smiled and kissed his kids goodnight.

"Ready then?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. They left the house and got into the car. They got in and headed to the restaurant. "So will you be OK leaving the kids on their own?" Randy asked. "Yeah I will be OK, I just hope they'll be good." John said Randy smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine John. You just need to relax and have a good time. That's all." Randy said John smiled.

"Yeah I guess so, I am glad to be out of the house though, I have been working hard on some new records and everything. So I have been looking forward to coming out with you. I've missed spending time with you." John said Randy smiled at him. "Good, I've missed you too." Randy said John smiled.

They got to the restaurant it was Aria. It was a nice place, not fancy at all.

They walked inside and were seated. They looked over their menus and ordered. Randy ordered the Slow Braised Niman Ranch Berkshire Pork Shoulder which came with lacinato kale red pepper & white corn succotash and crisp vidalia onions. John ordered the Herb Crusted Fillet of Florida Red Snapper which came with white corn, lady peas, butter beans

Fingerling potatoes, apple wood smoked bacon and pickled shallots. They also ordered a bottle of wine. "To a nice night" Randy toasted, John smiled and toasted him. "To a nice night." John said Randy smiled.

"So how are you doing since Mason left?" Randy asked John shrugged. "I am doing OK I guess, I get to see him daily which is nice, I Miss him a lot, I just want to spend some time with him. I Miss waking up with him there and him being there at night, I Miss him a lot." John said.

Randy nodded. "I know I am sorry you have to go through this, but as long as he's safe and happy right? That's the main thing right?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I guess so, I guess that's all that matters, I just Miss my son." John said. Randy nodded and leaned over the table and took John's hand in his own.

"I hate seeing you like this." Randy said John smiled sadly at him. "I hate feeling like this. I want Mason to be happy, that's the main thing but my own feelings are hurt. I just wish I was good enough for him." John said. Randy looked at him. "You are good enough baby, you are, I promise you." Randy said John smiled at him. "You just called me baby." John said. Randy smiled at him. "I know baby, I wanted to." Randy said John smiled. "So are we official then?" John asked, hoping Randy said yes.

He wanted to be committed to Randy completely and only to him. "If you have me…..I want to be with you." Randy said John smiled. "I want to be with you too" John said Randy smiled and leaned over the able and kissed John on the lips softly, John smiled and kissed Randy back he was so happy right now.

**MEANWHILE**

"Kids quiet down please" Adam said as he served dinner, all his kids were talking at once, baby Addie was whining a lot and Adam was losing his mind.

He just couldn't handle this. Bret looked at his husband and knew he was going insane, Adam sat down with Addie over his shoulder and he tried to eat but he just couldn't do it, he sighed and got up and rocked his baby girl back to sleep, he just hoped she would sleep soundly for a few hours at least.

Once he had gotten her to sleep Adam put her down and went to clean up after dinner, he packed the dishwasher and looked at his husband asking for help but Bret wouldn't do anything not while the hockey game was on. "Bret Hart would you get up off your butt and help?" Adam asked frustrated. Bret looked at Adam and got up, he knew he was in need of some help.

He got up and took Adam by the hand and led him into his small room he had, it was a room just for him, a place where he could have silence and just be alone, Bret had built it for him knowing that he would need it with the kids and everything that was happening around them.

"Stay in here for a while Adam you need the alone time." Bret told him Adam smiled and he sat down with a book needing his alone time. He was glad Bret was helping but sometimes he felt so flustered, it was hard looking after the kids all the time. He chilled out in the room while Bret handled the kids. He hoped Bret was OK though. He stayed in the room for a while before going out to the main area.

He smiled seeing the house clean and no noise, he looked in on the kids and found them all asleep. He smiled and went to the bedroom where Bret was he crawled into bed with him and held him. "Thank-you" he said, Bret smiled. "No worries baby." He said he was glad his husband had finally had some him time.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Randy pulled up at John's house. Randy smiled over at him. They unbuckled their belts and Randy reached out and caressed John's face, John leaned into the touch and Randy moved closer and kissed John softly, he licked the bottom of John's lip asking for entrance into his mouth and John opened his mouth willingly to Randy, Randy smiled as John granted him entrance, he slid his tongue into John's mouth and John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulled him closer.

Randy moaned and ran his hands along John's thighs and John moaned he hadn't been touched in such a sexual way in so long, it was such a shock to him but he loved it, he loved feeling wanted.

He missed Dwayne he did but he realised he couldn't hang on to his past any longer. He needed to try and move on and try and be happy, he needed it.

They ended the making out a few minutes later and smiled at one another. "Let's go inside." Randy said John smiled and nodded. They got out of the car and went inside, Aubrey and Alanna were watching TV in the lounge so John went up to say his goodnights to Harley.

He walked into her room and went over to her bed, he sat down and caressed his baby's face. Harley wriggled and opened her eyes she smiled seeing John. John flicked on the lamp and Harley looked at John. John smiled at her. She frowned at him. "Boo boo?" she asked. seeing a hickey Randy had given him, John blushed and laughed. "Yes baby a small boo boo but I am fine" John said he kissed her and laid her down. "Go to sleep baby" John said she smiled and fell back asleep John just hoped that was the last of the hickey questions.

**A WEEK LATER**

John was up early packing some things. Today he and Randy had decided to give Adam and Bret a break and take all the kids to Six Flags for the day. John didn't know if it was the sane thing to do but he knew the Hart children knew how to behave, so it would be him, Randy, Mason, Harley, Emily, Robert, Annie, Samantha, Steven, Owen, Michael, Victoria,

Christopher and baby Addie. Aubrey, Delta, Alanna and Stuart were going out, the girls were heading to the mall and Stuart was hanging out with his friends, John just hoped he and Randy could handle 12 kids. He was packing up some snacks, towels, sun lotion, drinks and everything they would need for the day when, Aubrey and Delta walked down, Delta had spent the night at John's and it was nice to see her more. "Morning girls, help yourself to some food." John said Aubrey and Delta smiled and started eating.

"So are you still planning on going to the mall today?" John asked. "Yep" Aubrey answered. "Can you pick up some new shoes for your sister, she needs some new sneakers" John said, Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Sure dad, can I have some money?" she asked, John nodded and handed her some cash. "I'm going to go shower and get ready before Har wakes up." John said he went upstairs and showered and dressed in some shorts and a shirt. He went into Harley's room and she was just waking up, John smiled at her and hugged her good morning. "Let's get you ready for the day baby." John said he gave her a quick bath and dressed her in her Purple Floral-Print Ruffled Chiffon Dress and her Purple Metallic Sandals. Once she was dressed John took her downstairs to have some food. They sat together and had some breakfast, the doorbell rang and John got up and answered it, he smiled seeing Randy and Alanna there, "Come on in." John said. "Aubrey and Delta are just showering." John told his boyfriend's daughter. Alanna smiled and nodded. "So I rented us a car for the day" Randy said John smiled. He looked out the front door and smiled seeing a van there, he laughed. "Thanks for doing that. Are you sure we can handle them all?" John asked. "I'm sure we can." Randy said John smiled.

The girls came down and left with Alanna so John, Randy and Harley grabbed the gear they would need and headed over to the Hart house. They got there and got out and went inside, Adam was just making sure the kids were ready, John took Addie from him. "I've packed all their swimming gear and everything, some drinks and snacks and everything. Oh and Bret has Addie's stroller for you to take with you." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Are you sure you wanna take all of them, I mean you can leave Addie here Jay." Adam said John shook his head. "No Addy, you and Bret need some alone time, when was the last time it was just the two of you?" John asked, Adam sighed he couldn't remember. "If something happens and it gets too much for us we will call you I promise" John said Adam nodded. He looked at his kids. "Remember to be good and to stay with uncle John and uncle Randy, don't run off and try to be nice to one another. If I hear about you being naughty you will be punished understand me?" he asked. They all nodded.

"OK let's go" Randy said they got all the kids into the van with all their things and they headed to Six Flags. "You think they'll behave?" Randy asked John as he drove. "I am sure they will. They know if they don't Adam and Bret will tan their hides." John said, Randy laughed and nodded. They got to six flags and got everything out of the van, John strapped Harley into her stroller, and he strapped Addie into hers. "I'll push Har" Randy said John smiled and nodded. John looked at his own son and held his hand out, Mason smiled and took it, he was looking forward to spending some time with his dad and his sister. He wasn't a fan of having Randy there but he would handle it as long as he got to hang out with his dad and sister that was the main thing.

They walked into the park and headed out. They let the kids chose some rides to go on, Mason chose first and he decided to go on the Dodge City Bumper Cars. John laughed and let the kids go for it, they were all old enough, except for Harley who went with Mason in his car. John pulled out his camera and snapped some pictures of all the kids together. "They seem to be having a good time." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah they are, they look happy and that's the main thing." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"Are you gonna go on any rides?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No I might go for a dip in the water but other than that no I don't think so, what about you?" John asked. "I am sure I will find something I want to go on." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He looked down at Addie who was sleeping soundly and smiled. "You're really good with babies" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I love them, I love all kids, but I Miss having a baby around." John said.

The kids finished on the bumper cars so they headed to the next ride which was the Riverview Carousel. Randy took Harley on there and she had such a good time, John snapped some more photos of all the kids, he was glad they were having such a good time with one another.

John looked down at Addie and she was whining a little bit so he picked her up and held her. "It's a bit hot out here huh baby?" John asked her, she just looked up at her uncle and John smiled and kissed her. He felt his phone in his pocket vibrate and pulled out the phone he rolled his eyes seeing Adam's name on the caller ID. He answered it and talked to the worried father for a while before hanging up.

The kids finished on the carousel and they went to some other rides, they went on the Marthasville Railroad Station, Tweety's swings which Harley LOVED. Once they were done on the dry rides they all headed over to the Activity pool. John helped the kids get changed into their Swimmers and he even took Addie in there with him, she didn't seem to like the water so John just held her as he walked around the pool. Randy watched him from where he was with Harley and Christopher. He smiled. Seeing John with a baby was so amazing.

He loved it, he really did. He hoped one day he and John would have their own baby and build a family together. He just wanted that for him and for the kids. They finished up in the pool and headed to the café for some food, all the kids were starving and they were getting tired, it had been a long day but a happy day.

**MEANWHILE**

Aubrey, Delta and Alanna looked at one another as Aubrey's car came to a stop, they were in a bad part of town and Aubrey's tire had just blown.

"What do we do?" Aubrey asked. "We have to change it. Can do it together" Alanna said Aubrey and Delta nodded and got out of the car. "OK I will get the Jack" Alanna said Aubrey shook her head. "No I will" she said. Delta sighed. "Let's work together girls, I don't like this neighbourhood, the quicker it gets done the quicker we can leave and get home" Delta said.

She had experience in making people work together she had so many siblings it just came naturally to her. Alanna and Aubrey both worked together on taking the tire off and putting the new one on. Once they were done they were happy that they could work together, they hoped this would develop into a nice friendship.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John and Randy pulled up to the Hart house with the kids after six flags they had taken the kids to the movies and then to dinner, it was a nice day out. They got home and John handed Addie to her daddy and he took Mason up to his room to tuck him in. "Can I tuck him in?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Go for it." John said Randy smiled and tucked Mason into bed and sat with him.

"Mason I just want you to know that I really care about you, your sisters and your dad. I will never try to replace your daddy, I just want to make my own place," Randy said. "Thank-you for letting me and your dad be together it means a lot to me" he said Mason smiled at him and Randy left the room.

John walked into the room to say goodbye and he sat with his son. "I really like Randy I think he would be good for you." Mason said John smiled and kissed his son.

"I love you kid. Have a good sleep" John said, he was so glad that Mason was finally accepting him and Randy, it took a load off of John's shoulders that's for sure.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	10. Night Together

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**NIGHTS LATER**

John was sitting in the lounge watching TV, Harley was in front of him and Aubrey was up in her room listening to music and doing her homework. John jumped when the phone rang, he grabbed it and pressed answer. **"Hello?"** John answered. **"Hi John"** Bret said John smiled. **"Hey, what's up?"** John asked. **"Nothing much, listen Delta is having Alanna over for a sleepover and I was thinking maybe Aubrey would like to come and spend the night?"** Bret asked, John smiled. **"I'll ask her hold on a sec"** John said he got up and went up to his daughters room. He walked in and Aubrey smiled at him. "Hey dad, what's up?" she asked. "Delta is having Alanna over for a sleepover tonight, do you wanna go as well?" John asked. Aubrey smiled. "Sure" she said John smiled and nodded. He put the phone to his ear. **"She'll be there Bret"** John said walking downstairs.

**"Cool, I was also wondering if Harley could spend the night here?"** he asked, John sighed, he didn't know, he didn't like being alone. He didn't. He got all sad and miserable when he was left all alone. **"I don't know"** he said. **"Mason misses his sister John, please?"** he asked, John sighed. **"OK I will let her spend the night."** John said Bret smiled. **"Cool, so I will see them soon then?"** Bret asked. **"Yeah Aubrey will drive over"** John said Bret smiled**. "OK thanks again."** Bret said ending the call. John sighed and went to pack Harley an overnight bag for her. Aubrey walked in and sat down watching John. "Is Harley spending the night there too?" she asked John nodded. "Yeah you can drive over there" John said. "Will you be OK on your own?" Aubrey asked, John nodded. "I guess so….I don't know." John said, Aubrey sighed.

"I'm the adult Brey, don't you worry about me, I might just have a relaxing night" John said Aubrey smiled and nodded. John finished packing Harley's bag and he kissed and hugged his daughters goodbye and they left, John sat down and kicked his feet up, he just wanted to not think about being alone. He was just getting comfortable when there was a knock on the door, he sighed and got up and walked to the door and answered it. He smiled seeing Randy. "Come in, what's up?" John asked. "Nothing wanna have dinner with me?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Sure, how about we order in?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. They ordered some pizza and they sat down and watched some TV and ate the food, John was glad he was there, he was glad he wasn't alone.

They finished eating and cleared away and sat back on the couch. Half an hour later they were making out on the couch. John stood up and dragged Randy into his bedroom. Randy pulled John into the most passionate of kisses.

Randy had John's shirt unbuttoned and was pushing it down his shoulders and arms. When John was free of the shirt he reached for the hem of Randy's shirt and lifted it over his head. They kissed again, bare chests touching. John was finding it hard to think straight, it seemed all of the blood had left his brain and headed south.

He could also feel how hard Randy was against his thigh. John ran his hands down Randy's back and dipped into the band of Randy's jeans. As he reached farther down he felt only skin. Randy wasn't wearing underwear! John moaned into the kiss and pulled Randy in tighter by his hands on Randy's ass.

At the feeling of John's hands on his ass, Randy ran his into John's hair and deepened the kiss. When John moaned Randy swore he could feel in go straight to his dick. He was so hard already, and they had waited so long.

He hoped he could hold on without coming in his pants like a horny teenager. Randy broke the kiss and when John whined he did almost come in his pants. Fuck, but John was going to be the death of him. "Come here and lay down." He pulled John towards the bed. John crawled up the bed with his ass in the air. "If you keep doing shit like that, this is gonna be over way too soon." John smirked, loving the affect he had on Randy.

Randy made him do things he'd never imagined doing. He'd learned so much about Randy's body in a couple weeks, and he never felt shy exploring Randy's body. Randy made him feel sexy and powerful, he'd lay back and let Randy do whatever he wanted. John knew this time was different, he could feel it, he was finally going to have Randy inside him. They have both waited so long for this. As John laid on his back Randy started working on John's pants.

He had John completely naked in no time. He stood back and looked at John. He was right... John looked like an angel against the dark sheets. His very own tempting angel. He pushed his own pants off and crawled over John. They both moaned as their hard cocks rubbed together.

John automatically spread his legs as Randy laid down on him. He pulled one foot up and ran it over Randy's ass. Randy kissed him again and was running his hands all over John's body. He arched his back pushing into Randy's touch, trying to get closer, to feel more. "Randy, please... want to feel you. Want you inside me. Now."

"I'll take care of you, going to make you feel so good. Going to make it worth all the time we've had to wait." He looked at John. "Lube?" he asked. "Drawer." John said Randy smiled. He raised up enough to open the tube and coat his fingers. As he started kissing John again, he reached down and ran his fingers over John's hole. He was going to make sure John only felt pleasure. He pushed one finger in and slowly started working it in and out.

John was so tight, so hot, and this was just his finger. Everything seemed heightened, so much stronger. John loved the feeling of Randy's fingers in him. Randy could make him come just from finger fucking him, not even touch his cock. John moaned as Randy kissed down his neck and sucked on a nipple. John was running his hands on every part of Randy he could reach. "Randy... more please just..." John couldn't talk, couldn't even think.

All he could do was feel, feel Randy's mouth on his skin, Randy's finger inside of him. Three of them now. "Fuck... Randy I need to come. Want you in me... please... Randy." Randy couldn't hold out any longer he was so hard it hurt. "OK, just hold on." Randy reached for the lube but John already had it and was pouring some into his hand. He reached down to coat Randy's dick.

"Fuck, John!" Randy had to bite his lip to keep from coming in John's hand. "Guhh, stop now if you want me inside you." John released Randy and laid back down. He spread his legs wider in a wanton invitation. Randy lowered himself over John kissing him. He broke the kiss and looked into John's eyes seeing the love in the soft blue depth. Randy grabbed a condom and he slipped it onto his cock.

Randy held his cock and slowly started to push into John. He was still so tight, he was afraid of hurting John. When the head finally slipped past the tight ring, he and John both gasped at the sensation. He searched John's face, he didn't see any sign of pain, so he started pushing in. He pushed at a slow and steady pace until he was bottomed out inside John. He rested his forehead against John's and tried to slow his desire a little. What he wanted to do was to pound into John hard and fast, but he wouldn't do that.

Not this time anyway. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm good. You can move now." John felt so full, and it felt amazing. Then Randy started moving and that felt even better. He wrapped his legs around Randy locking his ankles together. He started moving, meeting Randy's thrusts with his own.

They moved together like they have been doing this for years. But then everything with Randy felt like that. Randy braced his arms on either side of John and buried his hands in his hair. He'd never had a thing for hair before... but he couldn't keep his hands out of John's.

He leaned down for a kiss, pushing his tongue in John's mouth, mimicking his dick in John's ass. He knew he wasn't going to last, and from the way John's cock was leaking pre come between them... neither was John.

John broke the kiss as Randy gave hard push against his prostate. "Rand... God harder...want to feel...uhh...feel you for days." "Next time Fuck," Randy swore as John clenched around him.

"Want to go slow, not...not just sex." He pulled his legs up under John's hips so he could sink deeper into John. He lowered his body tighter against John's adding more friction to John's cock.

"Going to come...Come with me Johnny." John did. He clenched down on Randy's cock as he came, coating both of them. "Randy." He felt John tighten down almost painfully on his dick. Then he felt the hot, slick release against his skin... and the way John said his name.

And that was all it took to push him over the edge. He buried his face in John's neck whispering John's name over and over.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John rolled over and straddled his lovers lap. He worked on undoing Randy's sweats. Randy looked up at him with a smirk. "What ya doing?" he asked. "Getting you naked" John said. "Really? Why?" Randy asked. "So you can make love to me." John said as he leaned down and kissed his lover. Randy wriggled and helped John get him out of his sweats.

John gasped when he felt Randy's semi hard cock spring to life. His lover wasn't wearing any underwear. "God you're sexy." John muttered as he licked and sucked at Randy's neck. He ripped Randy's shirt off of him and he loved at Randy's chest, kissing him and licking him and biting him and feeling him up.

"So sexy" John said. He worked his way over to Randy's arms. "Johnny…..Fuck you're making me hard." Randy moaned, John looked up at him. He pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the side.

"That's the whole point Ran….We couldn't exactly fuck if you weren't hard" John said laughing Randy smiled. He reached around and palmed John's ass in his hands. "You need to lose the pants." Randy said, John smiled. he stood up and pulled off his sweats and his underwear and climbed back on top of his boyfriend.

"And you call me sexy. You're the sexy one Johnny….You're all kinds of amazing." Randy said John blushed. "Especially when you blush" Randy stated with a chuckle, a deep chuckle that went straight to John's cock making it twitch.

"Can you fuck me now?" John asked, he didn't think he could hold on any longer. He and Randy were rutting against one another like animals in heat, sweat was forming on their bodies. They both needed to be with one another urgently. Randy flipped them over and threw John's good leg over his shoulder. "You want prep?" he asked, John bit his lip and shook his head. He could feel Randy's cock at his entrance he pulled Randy in and felt Randy's cock breach him, opening him up.

"Fuck no." John gasped out, Randy smiled down at his LOVER and kissed him deeply, whilst pushing all of his cock into John. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Their lips gliding together like synergy in motion. John bucked up into Randy's cock and they moved together as one.

"So tight…..Fuck Doll." Randy moaned, John bit his lip. "So big…..Ran….FUCK!" John cried out, Randy covered John's mouth with his own, "Shh baby…." Randy warned, John shook his head. "Please keep fucking me….God Randy." John breathed out panting heavily.

Sweat was forming on his chest, abs, stomach, arms, legs, forehead. Everywhere and Randy was licking him clean.

"Fuck John I don't think I can hold on any longer. You're too DAMN tight." Randy said, he was struggling to keep it together he wanted this to last.

He wanted to be with John like this forever. Not some quick fuck. "God Randy stop talking like that…..And don't complain," John said to him, Randy grinned and pulled out and went in at another Angle hard and fast hitting John's hot spot dead on. "Holy Hell" John growled out.

His nails were scratching down Randy's back making angry red marks, but Randy didn't care, the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming him. "So beautiful Johnny….So fucking hot." He said as he suckled on John's earlobe, John pulled Randy closer to him, wanting the friction of Randy's body on his.

"Yes Ran….Nearly there….Don't stop." John muttered he was in so much pleasure. He didn't think he could last another second. Randy was fucking him the way he liked and he was jerking him off at the same time. John's sensors were on pleasure overload and he knew in his head and heart that he couldn't hold on he was going to cum and he was going to cum soon.

_**RING RING RING**_.

They both heard through the haze of the sex. John groaned and tried to ignore it. "Ignore it Doll cum for me" Randy requested. John bucked up and let out a chocked cry and he came coating his and Randy's body in his cum.

As John came his tunnel tightened bringing Randy over the edge and he came just as hard filling John up completely to the brim, some of his cum leaking out of his hole and running down his thighs. He slumped on top of John and heard the phone still ringing. He reached over.

**"Hello?"** John answered panting heavily. **"Hey Jay, are you OK you sound outta breath?"** Adam asked, John blushed and Randy chuckled, **"I was out running. With the kids gone I found the time."** John said.

**"Oh OK then, well I was just wondering if you wanted to come by for a BBQ pool party thing?"** Adam asked.** "Sure Addy I would love to, I'll shower and do some things around the house and I'll be there." **John said. **"OK, oh and bring Randy"** Adam said ending the call.

John's mouth went agape, he knew Adam knew they had spent the night together. "That man has psychic powers or something." He muttered to himself. "What's up?" Randy asked. John turned and smiled at him. "Barbecue pool party at the Hart's." John said Randy smiled.

"You up for that?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Sure." He said John smiled. "Cool. I am gonna shower, wanna join me?" John asked Randy smirked and nodded and they headed to the bathroom, they showered and dressed for the day and headed over to the Hart's.

They got there and walked in, John looked around for his kids, it was nice to have a night to himself but he missed them so much. John found them outside by the pool and he hugged them all and kissed them. "I missed you guys last night." John said, Mason, Aubrey and Harley smiled. John sat down by Adam who was dipping his feet into the pool. "So you went running this morning?" Adam asked John nodded.

"Uh huh" John said. "You're such a liar you have that, 'I just got laid' look about you. I know you John." Adam said John blushed. "How was it?" Adam asked John looked at Adam then he made sure the kids weren't near them.

"It was amazing Addy. I can't think of any other word. He's an amazing lover. He knows what I like and we have fun together, it's really nice." John said Adam smiled. "I am so happy to see you smiling. You haven't smiled like that since before D got sick." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "I know and it's nice. I really like him Addy, I think I am falling for him." John said Adam smiled. "I am so happy for you Johnny." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I feel really at peace with everything. I know Dwayne would want me to be happy and to have someone to spend my time with. He would want that for me, I mean the kids won't be young forever, I mean Aubrey turns seventeen in a week and then she will be starting her senior year and then she will be going off to college." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah I understand I feel the same about Delta and Stuart." Adam said John smiled.

"And junior prom is soon. Delta is all excited for it. She has a boy in mind and Bret is about the have a coronary about it. He doesn't want his baby girl to date, he's really not happy about it at all. Delta will always be his princess" Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah D was the same with Brey, he would not want her dating anyone. But she's told me about some guy named Alex, she really likes him. I just wish I could predict the future and see if this guy would break her heart. I just want to protect them all from hurting. I've been through it, it's not a nice feeling." John said Adam nodded.

"Yeah me too, but that's life I guess, they have to experience it all on their own. It's all a part of growing up I guess" Adam said shrugging. "I don't want them to grow up, I wish I could keep them at their ages now, they still need me." John said Adam smiled.

"Me too Jay, but at least we will always have one another." Adam said John nodded and smiled. He felt so blessed to have Adam as a friend, he was great.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	11. Birthday Time

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was Aubrey's seventeenth birthday and John had agreed for her to have a pool party. She was inviting some of her dance and cheerleading friends over and of course all of the Hart's would be there along with Randy and Alanna. John was downstairs making sure everything was clean for the party. Aubrey came downstairs dressed for the party in her Grey Striped Floral Dress and her Grey Flip Flops. John smiled at her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday baby." John said Aubrey smiled at her dad. "Thanks dad" she said, John smiled. He was glad she was all smiles now because he knew she wouldn't be that way later on in the day when she realised this was her first birthday without Dwayne. "Do you want your presents now?" John asked. "No let's wait until later," John smiled and nodded.

"I better go get your sister ready" John said Aubrey smiled and nodded. John went up to Harley's room and saw her playing with her toys. John smiled at her and bathed her and dressed her for the day. He dressed her in her Grey, Pink, Purple and Blue Roxy Kids Sundress and her Grey Flip Flops.

Once she was dressed they headed downstairs to have some food and to make sure the house was clean. "OK I think we're all ready for the day." John said Aubrey smiled at her dad. "Thanks dad, for this. I am excited." She said John smiled and nodded. He would do anything to make his daughter happy.

"No worries baby I just wanna see you happy that's all." John said Aubrey smiled. "I am happy daddy" she said John smiled and hugged her. "OK. Everything is set, people will start arriving soon and the caterers will be here as well." John said Aubrey smiled and nodded.

Right on cue there was a knock at the door, John smiled and went and answered it, all of the Hart's walked into the house and John smiled at them. "Come in." John said they walked in and John went to shut the door but stopped when he saw the caterers van arrive, he smiled and walked over to them and told them where to set up. They set up the food. John had chosen Sweet & Sour Meatballs, Pigs in a Blanket, Mini Quiche, Seafood Tartlets, Vegetable Egg Rolls, Cocktail Franks, Hot Wings, Chicken Drumettes, Chicken Nuggets, Sausage Balls, Vegetables with Dip, Mexican Layer Dip with Corn Chips, Assorted Sweets and Punch.

He knew he had enough food for everyone. Plus he had a cake for later as well. John left the caterers to it and went to answer the door, John smiled seeing Alanna and Randy. "Come in." John said Alanna walked in and went over to Delta and Aubrey.

John smiled at Randy and leaned up and kissed him quickly. "More" Randy said John laughed and kissed him deeper. "Come on," John said taking his hand. They walked outside where all the kids were. Harley saw Randy and went running to him and jumping into his arms, John laughed at his daughter, she was really attached to Randy it was sweet.

Soon enough all of Aubrey's friends had arrived and John turned on some music and the party started. "You hungry baby?" John asked Harley. "No, me swim?" she asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure, let's go get you in your swimmers." John said Harley smiled, they headed upstairs and John changed into some swimmers and then changed Harley into her Coral, Black, White Striped Tankini Set, which came with a Tank, Bottoms and a Skirt.

John smiled at her. "Come on let's put some sunscreen on you." John said Harley smiled and they headed downstairs, John made sure she was covered in the cream. "OK let's go." John said. He didn't really wanna get into the pool.

"I'll take her" Randy said John smiled. "Thanks love" he said he handed her over and smiled at them. Aubrey walked out in her Swimmers, she was in her Pink and Yellow Cut out Bikini. "She's growing up so big." Adam said from beside John he was bottle feeding Addie. John smiled. "Yeah I know. I can't believe it. I Miss when she was a baby and needed me." John said.

"She still needs you John. No matter how old they get they're always gonna need their daddy." Adam said. "I guess so but soon she has prom, then she'll graduate then she'll be getting married" John said.

"I think that's a while off yet." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah I know at least I still have my other babies" John said looking at Harley and Mason swimming with Randy in the pool.

"They're really enjoying spending time with Randy huh?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah they love him." John said.

"That's a good thing Jay." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah I know but I can't help but fear what would happen if me and Randy didn't last." John said, Adam sighed. "You can't think like that. He really likes you. Things will work out I know it." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

They day went on, everyone eating, laughing, dancing and swimming. "OK time for cake" John announced, he pulled the cake out. Aubrey smiled, it was stunning. The cake was a 2 tiered cake with a hot pink icing bow, ribbons.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Aubrey, Happy birthday to you….Hip hip Hooray, Hop hip Hooray!" everyone sang. "Make a wish baby." John told her, she blew out the candles and wished for happiness in her family. John smiled at her and hugged her. "OK, time to eat." John said he cut the chocolate, vanilla and strawberry cake and everyone had a piece.

Once the cake was devoured Aubrey's friends headed off. Once they were gone, the Hart's, Alanna, Randy, John, Harley and Mason sat down with Aubrey for gift time. "We'll go first, happy birthday" Randy said Alanna smiled at Aubrey. "Happy birthday Aubrey." Alanna said Aubrey smiled and opened the gift.

Inside was a Pink and White B-Collective by Buxton Snakeskin Leather Satchel Handbag, it was the one she had been begging John to get her but it was over 300 dollars. "Wow, thank-you" she said, John made a mental not to kick Randy's ass for spending so much on her.

The Hart kids went next. "We hope you like it." Delta said, Aubrey smiled and opened the gift. Inside was a Kim Kardashian Eau de Toilette Fragrance Gift Set, Aubrey smiled she was a HUGE fan of the Kardashian's. "Thanks guys." She said, Bret and Adam went next. Aubrey smiled at her uncles and opened the gift.

Inside was an Angel Wing Inspirational Necklace, she opened it and on the inside it read: _'Until You Spread Your Wings You will Have No Idea How Far You Can Fly'_ Aubrey smiled and hugged her uncles tight. She was so blessed to have them.

Harley and Mason went next. "Hope you like it" Mason said. "Yeah" Harley said Aubrey smiled and opened the present and smiled. Inside was a Sister, I Wish You Personalized Music Box Porcelain music box with 22K-gold, simulated jewels, loving inscriptions, poem card. Plays "You Are My Sunshine." The inscription read: _'My sister I wish you. When you're lonely I wish you LOVE, when you're sad I wish you JOY, when you're discouraged I wish you HOPE, when you're spirit is low I wish you BEAUTY, when you're troubled I wish you PEACE. We love you forever and always, xox Mason and Harley.' _John smiled at his kids, they were so sweet at times.

John went next and handed Aubrey her gifts. She opened them and smiled. John had gotten her a A Daughter's Love Heart Shaped Watch which had diamonds surrounding the face and two interchangeable bands in Black and White.

Aubrey smiled and went to the next gift it was a Juicy Couture New Scottie Embroidery Daydreamer Bag one she had been wanting for a long time, she smiled and went to the last gift inside was a Juicy Couture Bow Toggle Heart Crown Bracelet. Aubrey smiled and hugged her dad.

"Thank-you daddy." She said John smiled and nodded. Everyone stayed for a while before leaving, Aubrey wanted to spend the night at the Hart's with Delta so John let her. "Can you keep an eye on her Addy, I just think she might need someone later on when she realises this is her first birthday without Dwayne" John said Adam nodded in understanding.

"Of course I will Jay, no worries, you just have a nice night OK?" John nodded and smiled. Randy was spending the night there with him and Harley, Alanna was also crashing at the Hart house.

John just hoped his daughter would be OK, he just wanted her to be safe and happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	12. Bad Prom

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

It was now time for the prom. Delta, Aubrey and Alanna were over at John's place getting ready for the event, they each had dates and all fathers were not happy about that. The girls all came down the stairs one by one.

Delta came down first looking beautiful. She was dressed in her Pink Strapless Prom Gown the dress had Black lace which added a romantic look to the long formal dress with a low cut strapless sweetheart neckline and open back. A ruched empire waist band with floral accent added definition. A flowing full length skirt in dreamy pink chiffon with ruffled hem made the long pink prom gown a perfect look for Delta.

She also had on her Blush Pink Sexy 5 1/2 inch open toed heels, her Silver Tone Black Oval Drop Earrings, her Simply Vera Vera Wang Jet Simulated Crystal Oval Bracelet, her hair was pulled back and had a Black Head Piece in and she was carrying her Pink and Black Lace Clutch.

Alanna came down next looking amazing. She had on her One Shoulder Black and White Ombre Print Dress the dress featured a dramatic ombre animal print with ruched sweetheart bust and sparkling one shoulder strap.

She also had on her Glitter Strappy 5" Heels, her White and Napier Silver Tone Cabochon Drop Earrings, her White and Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Stretch Bracelet and she was carrying her White Ruffled Sequin Satin Convertible Clutch in her hands, her hair was down and wavy and she looked great. Aubrey was last to come down, she came down and John was breathless, his baby girl looked so grown up and sophisticated and stunning. Aubrey smiled at her dad's reaction she was glad that her dad thought she looked pretty.

She was dressed in her Sexy Red Prom Dress the dress was a long red satin formal evening dress it had a V-neck, shoulder strap that cross in back, glittering embellishments front and back, slim fit and suggestion of a train. She also had on her Red Satin Ladies Shoes with 4" Heel, her Black and Silver-Tone Jet Teardrop Earrings, her Black and Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Stretch Bracelet and she had her Jennifer Lopez Polly Clutch with her and her hair was curled and pulled to the side. She looked so amazing. John went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look stunning baby girl, your dad would be so proud." John said Aubrey smiled and nodded, the doorbell rang and Adam opened it. The girls dates were there, he let them in. Delta's date was Josh, Alanna's date was Liam and Aubrey's date was Dean.

Randy was glaring hard at Liam and so was Bret with Josh. John laughed and pulled his boyfriend back. "Have fun and call OK?" John asked, Aubrey smiled and nodded and left with the boys and girls. "OK we have a movie night to get back to with the kids, we'll see you guys later" Adam said John and Randy smiled and hugged them goodbye. John looked at Randy and pulled him closer.

"I have Mace for the night so we should do something fun." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "How about an arcade and dinner?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "OK let's go get ready" John said Randy smiled and nodded. They all went and got dressed for the night. Randy dressed in his Levi's 569 Loose Straight Anvil Jeans, his Red Helix Embellished Henley, his Levi's Motocross Racer Faux-Leather Hooded Jacket and his Grey adidas Shoes.

John dressed in his Relaxed Straight Jeans, his Grey Vans Shaken Tank, his Rock & Republic Striped Lightweight Hoodie and his Adidas BBNEO UPSHUR Mid-Top Shoes. Once he was dressed he checked in on Mason who was dressed, he was dressed in his Red Tony Hawk Skinny Jeans, his Black and Grey Striped Space-Dyed Mock-Layer Tee and his Vans Alfred Skate Shoes. Once Mason was all set John went and got Harley dressed. He dressed her in her Lime Green Neon Skinny Jeans, her Mock-Layer "One Awesome Sister" & Heart Tee and her Black Midcalf Boots. Once they were all dressed they headed to the arcade.

They got there and John went to pick up Harley but she refused to go to him, but she went right to Randy, John just laughed and wrapped his arm around Mason's shoulders and they walked inside, they got some tickets and started playing, Mason and John went their way and Harley and Randy went theirs.

John and Randy decided to play some shooting games. "Dad can I tell you something?" Mason asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Of course baby." John said, "I wanna come home, I wanna move home, I think I am ready, I am happy again." Mason said John smiled and nodded.

"I am so happy baby!" John said he grabbed Mason in a hug and spun him around in a hug. Mason rolled his eyes. "OK dad enough." He said John laughed and put him down.

"Sorry Bud, I am just really happy." John said Mason smiled, they went and found Randy trying to knock down some bottles. "Having any luck baby?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded as he knocked the bottles down.

He won a prize and picked a Harp Seal white soft toy for Harley, Harley blushed and giggled, she fell in love with Randy even more, it was a little worrying to John he just hoped everything would be OK in the end.

Randy kept on playing and ended up winning a toy for everyone, he got Mason a Shark White Plush toy, Aubrey a Sea Horse seahorse pink soft plush toy, Alanna a Sea Horse seahorse purple soft plush toy and he won John a Me to you Tatty Teddy bear You Make Me Smile Bear. Once they had played for a while they headed out to have some food together.

**MEANWHILE**

Alanna was with her date Liam. They were having a good time, Liam leaned in and kissed Alanna and he pushed her against the wall, Alanna pushed him away, but Liam was persistent, he went closer and pushed his body closer against Alanna's.

"Stop Liam, I don't want this." Alanna struggled against him, Liam smirked evily, "Fuck you slut." He snapped, he ripped at her dress and ripped her strap off, Alanna gathered the courage and kneed him in the crotch.

Liam gasped and fell to his knees and Alanna ran over to Aubrey in tears, as soon as Aubrey saw her she knew something was wrong, "Let's get you to the bathroom." She said, they got there and Aubrey cleaned Alanna up and fixed her strap.

"C….Can we go home?" she asked, Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's get Delta and go." She said, they went out the door, grabbed Delta and left.

When they got home they walked in and John and Randy looked at them. "What happened?" John asked. "Liam tried to force Alanna, he ripped her strap, so we came home, she kneed him in the balls though." Aubrey said, Randy growled. "That kid is dead" he growled.

"Brey take Al up to your room and look after her" John said Aubrey nodded and left. John grabbed Randy's hand. "Chill baby, I know this is bad, but you will not handle this by physical abuse, he is a teenager, we will handle this like adults understand me? your daughter needs you NOW" John said Randy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah let me go and see to her. She needs me now." Randy said John nodded and smiled, he picked up the phone and called Adam and Bret, they needed to know what happened.

**MEANWHILE**

"I hope that if this was you you'd know what to do." Bret asked his daughter. "Yes poppa I am a Hart, I know how to handle myself, I wouldn't let anyone take advantage of me I promise NO BOY will ever treat me like that...I have too many brothers, even if they are younger...Stuart will protect me and the boys know this..." she said then turned to Adam. "Besides, the boys are scared to death of poppa!" she said Adam smiled at her, he was glad nothing too serious happened, he just couldn't believe this happened.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	13. First Fight

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he sat in the basement of his house working on a mix of music for a new client, he was going to be stuck in there all day.

He heard the door open and he looked and saw Randy walking down the stairs with a cup in his hands, Randy smiled at John and placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Thought you could use this." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah thanks" John said. "The kids are at school, I have to leave for work soon." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Have a good day" John said, Randy never really talked about his work much, he was very into it working as a video game designer. Randy leaned down and kissed John deeply. "Try and stop for lunch" he said John nodded and smiled. "I'll try." John said Randy smiled and left for work. He loved spending time with John and the kids.

He wished he and Alanna could spend more time with them, maybe even live with them, but bringing up the topic was hard especially when you were dealing with John and his kids, he didn't know if they would want to move again and if he and Alanna moved in with them they would have to move, they needed a bigger house, he just hoped one day John would be open to the idea of moving their families together. Randy knew John was it for him and one day he was going to marry him and have a kid of their own, he knew it.

He loved John he really did and he loved Aubrey, Mason and Harley, they were great kids and Randy loves bonding with them, he had fallen in love with the kids, he knew he would be in their lives for good no matter what happened with him and John. Those kids were in his heart and there was no way they were getting out.

**LUNCH **

Randy pulled up at John's house and got out of the car and walked inside. The house was exactly how he left it and he knew John would be still holed up in his studio downstairs, he sighed and went down there, sometimes he wanted to slap John for working too hard and too much but he also knew John needed to make a living he had three kids and a cat to care for.

He walked down there and John was on his music computer working. He walked in and sat on the black couch that was in there, John turned and smiled at him.

"You're home early" he said. "Yeah I finished up so I thought I would come and see if you wanted to go out for lunch." Randy said John shook his head. "I can't Randy, this has to be done by tonight. I am on a deadline and it's killing me." John said Randy nodded and sighed, he just wanted an hour of John's time.

"OK, I'll order a pizza in, any preference?" Randy asked. "Yeah vegetarian please" John said Randy nodded and smiled, he walked over to John and kissed him on the cheek and left, he got back upstairs, picked up the phone and ordered in a pizza.

Once the pizza was there, Randy took some down to John and they ate together. "Ran could you do me a favour this afternoon?" John asked, "Yeah?" Randy asked. "Can you pick up Mason and Harley from school and day care?" John asked.

"Then take Mason to his friends house, he is going over there to dinner, Tommy's house and Aubrey and Al have dance rehearsal until seven" John said. "Sure, is Harley doing anything?" he asked, John shook his head. "Nope, so I will order her in some food." John said. "Want me to stay the night?" Randy asked. "If you want." John said Randy sighed.

"Do YOU want me to stay John?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I do, I am just so busy I need to get this done." John said. "OK, then I will stay." Randy said John smiled and finished off his lunch and went back to work, Randy left John alone and went upstairs, he decided to just chill out and watch some TV before he had to pick up Harley and Mason from school.

He watched TV for a few hours before heading out, he went to get Harley first, he walked in and the teacher handed him her bag and Harley ran into his arms. "Let's go kiddo." He said. "Exuse me are you Harley's father?" Another father asked. "Uh no, I am her dad's boyfriend." Randy said.

"Oh OK, well my daughter Mady is turning five tomorrow and I am putting together a small party for her tomorrow so I was hoping Harley could come?" he asked handing Randy an invite. "Sure, she'll be there" Randy said. "Oh I am Alex by the way" he said, Randy smiled. "Randy." he said, they smiled at one another and Randy left with Harley.

They got into the car and went to pick up Mason, once Mason was picked up Randy dropped him off at a friend's house then headed home with Harley. Once at home Harley went to play and Randy looked through the take out menus to order something in for the night.

John came up from the studio at about seven. He sat at the kitchen counter and saw the invite to the party. "What's this?" John asked. "An invite to a party for Har, some guy asked me today at school. I said yes I hope that's OK." Randy said John looked at him wide eyes.

"Uh no Randy, NOT OK." John said, Randy frowned at him. "Why not?" he asked, he didn't see the big deal it was a birthday party for heaven's sakes. "Because you shouldn't have accepted. I am her father Randy, NOT you. ME! I gave birth to her, I am her dad not you!" John snapped.

"You know what John, screw you. You were busy today so I picked up YOUR kids and I accepted for a party, so go fuck yourself you selfish inconsiderate asshole" Randy barked at him, he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house, John sighed and sat down, he had fucked things up. "Way to go John" he muttered to himself.

John ordered in some food and he and Harley sat down and ate it. "Cena!" John heard calling through the hall it was Adam, John looked at Harley. "Go play baby." John said Harley smiled and took off to play with kitty and her toys. Adam stormed into the house and levelled John with a glare. "You're so selfish, Randy just told us what happened" Adam said John sighed. "Not now Adam please" John said. "Yes now" Adam said John sighed.

"Are you so selfish and childish that you would tke this out on your daughter? Madison is her friend and she wants to go, I will be there, I am helping out, I can't believe what you said to Randy it was wrong on so many levels John." Adam said.

"She's my daughter Adam if I don't want her going she won't go, it's not even about her going it's the fact that Randy accepted for MY daughter without even talking to me about it first, I am her father, I should have been consulted about it, not just told what was happening." John said Adam sighed John had a point but so did Randy. "I understand but Randy is upset and Harley deserves to go tomorrow" Adam said. "And she will be there, I won't hurt her, I won't." John said Adam nodded and smiled glad that John was coming around.

"OK and what are you going to do about you and Randy?" Adam asked. John sighed deeply. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, I can't handle this tonight I have shit on my mind and Mason and Aubrey will be home soon." John said Adam nodded.

"OK as long as you DO talk to him." Adam said John nodded. "I will I promise, I just need to think of what I need to say…..Is he really upset?" John asked.

"Yeah he is, he feels like you don't trust him with your kids and that hurts him deeply, he loves those kids like his own flesh and blood you know that, everyone knows that, he's just a little sad, but when you talk you'll fix things I am sure" Adam said John nodded.

"Yeah I hope so." John said Adam smiled and walked over to John and hugged him.

"Have a good night I'll see you tomorrow" Adam said John nodded and led him to the door. Once Adam was gone John sat down to think.

He had been a complete asshole he knew that he just hoped he could fix things with Randy before it was too late.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"OK let's get you ready for this birthday party" John said to Harley, Mason was at the skate park with his friends and Aubrey was at the mall with Alanna and Delta. John dressed Harley in her Biscotti pink and green sleeveless voile dress, her Off White Silk Bolero and her Pink Metallic Sandals with Diamante.

"OK let's go." John said he took his daughter's hand and headed downstairs. He got down, grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and Mady's gift and they headed out the door. They got into the car and John to Harley to the party, Adam greeted them and John said his goodbye's and left, he would usually stay but he knew Harley was safe with Adam.

He left the party and headed over to Randy's. He parked in the drive way and got out and headed up to the door, he rang the doorbell and waited for Randy to answer, Randy opened the door and sighed seeing John there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I need to talk to you about last night, can I come in?" John asked, Randy nodded, John walked in and looked around Randy's house it was the first time he had ever been there.

Randy's house was a great house. "Talk then" Randy said John sighed. "Last night I was stressed out and you telling me you accepted an invite was annoying to me" John said.

"Why?" Randy asked. "She's my daughter Randy, and it hurt me that you didn't think to even ask me how I felt about it, I could have had something planned or anything, she's my daughter and I want to be the one to make the decisions. I don't get involved with things in Alanna's life" John said.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong, I should have talked to you first and I am sorry, but I love your kids John and if I need to make a decision quickly I should be able to without fear of you blowing up on me" Randy said John nodded.

"I know and I am sorry, in future I will trust that you know what is best for my kids, as long as you do the same with me and Al." John said Randy smiled, "Of course, this relationship will never work unless we are open and honest and trust one another." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"So am I forgiven?" John asked. "Yeah you're forgiven" Randy said John smiled. "So we're OK now right?" John asked Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I was about to have a shower, wanna join me?" Randy asked smirking sexily over at John. John smiled and nodded. "Of course" John said Randy smiled and took John's hand and led him up to his master bedroom and into his ensuite.

He turned the shower on and he and John stripped down. They set the water just right before stepping into the nice shower.

They stepped in and lathered up the sponge before washing one another. John moaned lightly when Randy washed his chest down to his abs then he washed his groin. His head fell back against the tiled wall.

"You like that baby? You like me touching you like this?" Randy asked, John nodded and bit his lip. "Mmmmhmmm." John groaned. "Love it." he said. Randy smiled. He moved closer to John and he put his hands on the wall either side of John's head trapping John against the wall. "Kiss me" John breathed out, Randy smiled, "Always." He said.

He pressed his lips to John's and kissed him deeply, John groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Randy's strong, toned and tanned back. He pulled Randy closer and their hard cocks instantly touched causing a shock to go through both men.

Randy broke the kiss and looked down into his husband's amazing blue eyes. The eyes he fell in love with the moment he saw him. He loved John more than anything, he couldn't imagine not being with him.

John wrapped his right leg around Randy and Randy grabbed it with his hand holding it up. "Fuck me" John demanded, his eyes were clouded with want and need. Randy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he couldn't wait to be encased inside of John's hot wet tight heat.

"You sure?" Randy asked John nodded his head emphatically. "Yes!" he cried out, his voice bouncing off of the bathroom walls. "OK baby," Randy said he lifted John up a bit and held him there as he angled his cock to John's tight hole.

"Ready?" Randy asked. "Yes! Fuck! Just do me already!" John exclaimed, Randy smirked and pushed his length into John's hole.

John gasped at the stinging and burning sensation he felt, "Just breathe baby." Randy coached him John nodded and breathed through the pain before grinding his hips signalling Randy to move, so that is what Randy did.

He pulled out of John and he pushed back into John's hole, John groaned loudly. "You feel amazing doll." Randy gasped out, John smirked. "You feel amazing inside of me Randy….So hard" John moaned.

Randy grinned at him and pushed into him, "Faster" John whispered, Randy smiled and pushed into John harder and faster.

"Yes baby right there….Fuck I love you!" John exclaimed. He loved the way he and Randy would make love whether it be hard and fast or slow and soft, no matter how they did it, it always felt amazing.

"God doll….Don't think I can hold on…." Randy said as he clutched John's thighs hard in his hands. His nails digging into John's skin.

"Cum for me…..Fill me up." John said, Randy smirked and he pushed back into John and he froze and he came hard coating John's insides with his cum, John breathed heavily and moved his hands to his cock and started stroking himself trying to get off. Randy looked down and smiled. He pulled out of John and started helping John get off.

John groaned his eyes closed and he came hard shooting all over his and Randy's bodies.

"That was amazing." Randy breathed out. John laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes it was….I love you Ran." John said, Randy smiled, he pressed his lips to John's softly…."I love you too." Randy said, he really loved John he did. They stepped out of the shower and got dressed "Do you wanna do something today?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"No I just wanna be with you." John said, Randy smiled, they went downstairs and relaxed on the couch together. "You know in the shower when I said I love you?" John asked, Randy nodded, he hoped John wasn't about to take the words back.

"I meant it Randy. I do love you." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "I love you too John. I didn't think I would fall in love with you." Randy said John smiled and nodded, "Me either but here we are" John said Randy smiled. "What's next for us?" Randy asked, John frowned.

"What do you mean?" John asked. "Well what is next for us in our relationship?" Randy asked. "I don't know, I really don't. We should just see where things go." John said, Randy sighed, that wasn't what he was looking for. "I guess so….I was hoping for more." Randy said, "Like what?" John asked.

"I don't know more of a commitment" Randy said. "If it was just us I would marry you right now Randy but I have three kids to think about, my decisions and actions affect them." John said, Randy sighed. "I know." Randy said.

"Let me talk to them, see how they feel about us and then we can see what should come next OK?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled, he leaned in and kissed John softly. "I love you." He said, John smiled.

"I love you too" John said, he really did and he was looking forward to what the future would hold for them as a couple and as a joined family.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	14. Asking The Big One

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

"Baby, I am gonna take the kids out to dinner," Randy said interrupting John working in the studio, John looked up at him and Randy sighed, his lover looked so tired, stressed and worn-out. He wished there was something he could do for him. "OK, sounds good" John said Randy smiled. "I'll bring you back something OK" John nodded. "OK. Do you need me to get Harley ready?" John asked, "Nope Aubrey's doing it." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

He was so glad he had Randy there to help him, if he didn't there would be no way that he would be able to get any work done. Randy leaned down and kissed John softly and left for the kitchen. "Kids! time to go!" he called up to them, Alanna came into the room and Randy smiled at her she looked pretty.

She was dressed in her Cheetah Print Pencil Skirt, her Tiger Face Foil Top, her Ribbed Cardigan, her Ballerina Flats and she had her Buxton Leather Shoulder Bag with her. Mason was next down the stairs dressed in his Grey Straight-Leg Corduroy Pants, his Black Military Woven Shirt and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes, Aubrey and Harley came down next.

Aubrey was dressed in her Teal Abstract Floral Leggings, her Black Racerback Tunic, her Black Lace Moto Jacket, she had on her Black Slouchy Wedge Boots and she had her Black Quilted Shoulder Bag with her. Harley was dressed in her Floral Embroidered Denim Capris, her Hang Ten Animal Crop Tee & Tank Set and she had on her Ballet Flats. "OK let's go" Randy said.

"Where daddy?" Harley asked, Randy sighed. "He isn't coming baby, he's staying home, he has some stuff to do" Randy said, Harley pouted. "It'll be OK Har, it'll be fun just us" Aubrey said Harley still pouted but left with Randy and the kids. They got into the car and Randy drove them to Appleby's. They got there and sat down at a table.

They looked over their menus. Alanna chose the Grilled Shrimp and Spinach Salad, Aubrey got the Paradise Chicken Salad, Mason got the Bacon and Cheddar Cheeseburger, Harley got the Cheeseburger Slider and Randy got the Asiago Peppercorn Steak and he ordered The Philly Burger for John.

"So why dinner out?" Aubrey asked, Randy smiled, she didn't wait, "OK well things are going really well right now with me and your dad and I want you to know I love him and I want to be with him." Randy said.

"I brought you all here to find out how you felt about me proposing to him?" he asked, all kids were silent and Randy didn't know how to react. "I want you to know I am not replacing your dad, I am not. I would and could never do that, and Al, John isn't replacing your mom." He said Alanna smiled.

"I know dad, I really like John he's a great guy and you're happier, so I am in support of you guys getting married" Alanna said. Randy smiled and looked at John's kids. "Guys?" he asked. "As long as you make my dad happy and keep him safe and look after him then I am happy" Aubrey said. "Me too" Mason said.

"I know I wasn't happy in the start, but I am now." Mason said Randy smiled. He looked at Harley. "What about you Har?" Randy asked. "Me happy" she said Randy smiled. "So you're all OK with me proposing?" Randy asked.

They all nodded and Randy smiled, he was so glad that they were all supporting him. "I was thinking of doing it soon, I want you guys involved but I will let you know OK?" he asked, they nodded.

"Have you got the ring yet?" Aubrey asked. "No but I will sometime this week." He said Aubrey smiled, she was happy she just wanted to see her dad happy again and in love and Randy was the right man for him. He made her dad happy and safe and he gave John what he needed most a companion. They all finished dinner and Randy paid and they headed home. They got home and the kids went up to their rooms while Randy put John's burger in to heat up. Once it was warm he put it on a plate, grabbed a beer and took it down to John. He walked in and John was doing the same thing as when he left.

"Here baby, eat something" Randy said John smiled at him. He moved over to the couch and sat down and started eating. "This is what I needed. Thank-you for getting me something" John said Randy smiled. "It's OK. I love you." Randy said John smiled. "Were the kids OK?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"They were great, we had a good time, they Miss you though, Miss spending time with you" Randy said John sighed. "I Miss them to, but I should be done in an hour or so" John said Randy smiled.

"When you're done come up to bed OK? I just wanna hold you" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I will" John said Randy smiled. He left John to it and John got back to work on what needed to be done.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John was done and the music was sent off to the company. He walked up from the basement and closed up and locked the house up. He went upstairs and into Aubrey's room, he smiled seeing her and Alanna watching TV.

"I came to say goodnight" John said, he kissed them both and went to Mason, he kissed him goodnight then went to his baby girl.

He walked into Harley's room she was fast asleep, John smiled and kissed her goodnight and went to his room. He walked in and Randy was laying on the bed in his boxers and no shirt flicking through the TV channels.

John went to the bathroom and did his business, he came out in his boxers. He climbed into bed and Randy smiled and held him. "You all done then?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Until the next things needs to be done" John said Randy smiled and just held onto John tightly he never wanted to let him go…EVER.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he set the breakfast table for himself, Randy, Aubrey, Alanna, Mason and Harley. He had all the breakfast cereals out, as well as fruit, milk, juice and coffee. The whole tribe came down and sat down.

Mason and Harley both went for the same cereal the one with the toy inside. "I want it!" Mason said to his sister. "No it's mine!" Harley shouted at him. "No Harley." Mason said trying to snatch the box. "MINE!" She shouted John groaned.

"Enough!" he said to his kids. "I'll get the toy until you two can agree." John told them. He poured their cereal and the toy came into Harley's bowl. He picked it up and looked at it. "Well Mace I don't think you will want a fake diamond ring" John said looking at it, it looked so life like. Aubrey took the ring.

"Uh dad does Tiffany's do fake rings?" she asked, John looked at his daughter. John took the ring back and looked at it closely and saw the ring was one hundred percent real. All the kids laughed at the look on John's face it was priceless.

Randy took the ring from John and dropped to his knee. John looked at him shocked and his eyes watered, "John Felix Anthony. I love you more than words can express you're my everything. I love everything about you. You have shown my daughter what it's like to have two parents and I love you for that and you have let me into your heart, your home and your kids hearts. I want us to be a family, so please do me the honour of marrying me?" Randy asked, John gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

The tears fell from his eyes, he looked at all the kids who were smiling. "Answer him dad" Aubrey said John looked back at Randy and nodded.

"Yes…Yes I'll marry you" he said Randy smiled and slid the $13,000 2.91 CT. Natural Trillion Cut Certified Diamond Engagement Ring in 14K White Gold onto his ring finger.

Randy stood up and John launched at him and kissed him deeply. Randy was so happy, soon they would be a family.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	15. Wedding Plans

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**A MONTH LATER**

Wedding planning was in full swing. John and Randy had been planning the event, but they still had a lot to do. They had to find their suits, the kids suits, the kids dresses, the girls dresses, the venue, the caterers, the cake, the flowers, the photographer, they had gotten the Favors done and the decorations but they still had so much left to do.

On top of wedding planning they were also house hunting, with Randy and Alanna joining the household, both John's and Randy's houses were too small so they were house hunting and packing at the same time as wedding planning, they were just glad they had Bret and Adam helping. Randy woke up in his and John's bed and looked over to the side of him and saw John with the laptop on his lap his fingers clicking away. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "Research" John said.

"On what?" Randy asked. "Wedding locations, I can't find anything though." John said huffing, Randy sighed. "We'll find something amazing I know it" he said, John smiled. "Yeah I hope you're right." John said. "We will, so what's the plan for today then?" Randy asked. "Once the kids are at school, we're meeting with Bret and Adam to go and look at wedding cakes, they have been through this here in Atlanta before so I want their opinion." John said, Randy nodded.

"OK then, I guess we should get up, are the kids awake yet?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "I can't hear Harley and Mason fighting." John said, Randy laughed. "They love one another, it's just the way they are" Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know but sometimes they annoy the hell outta me" John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah" he said. He got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Gonna join me?" he asked, John smiled and he put the laptop to the side and went to join his fiancé in the shower. They showered together and got dressed before heading out their bedroom. Randy went and woke the kids up while John went and sorted out breakfast for all of them. He was happy to be going out and organising the wedding cake today, so it would be one less thing he would have to worry about when the time came.

They had sorted out a celebrant, her name was Susan and she was the celebrant who ordained Bret and Adam's wedding so that was a plus, the guest list was also done, it wasn't going to be a big affair but John had invited some of his clients to come as well, he wasn't sure if they would but he wanted to invite them anyway. He finished cooking up some bacon and eggs and set it down on the table. Randy and the kids came down dressed for the day and sat down.

They all chatted and ate their breakfast, Randy went and dropped Mason and Harley off at their respective schools while John cleaned up from breakfast, when Randy got home John was putting on some laundry and running around tidying up. It never ceased to amaze him how John could do everything, he would look after the house, clean, cook, do everything, he would look after the kids, spend time with them, help them with their homework, plus he worked downstairs in the basement, and he still had time for Randy, Adam and the Hart's and now the wedding planning, he had to do something special for John for their honeymoon, he wanted it to be amazing, he would have to talk to Adam about where John would love to go, he just hoped he could put it together perfectly. "Hey when did you get back?" John asked. "A few minutes ago, I was just watching you" Randy said.

"Watching me do what? Clean?" John asked. Randy nodded. "You're amazing, I don't know how you manage to do everything, but you do without any complaint." Randy said John shrugged. "I learned from my mom I guess, she had five boys and a husband and she managed to handle everything." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Have you invited them to the wedding?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I've missed them a lot, I just hope they can come." John said Randy smiled.

"Do the kids like them?" Randy asked. "Yeah they're close, they talk all the time on the phone, I know I don't talk about them a lot, but we had a strained relationship, my dad didn't like Dwayne very much because he was always away working, they had disagreements, but they loved him as well. It was a weird relationship." John said.

"I can't wait to meet them" Randy said John smiled. "Good" John said he just wanted his family to like Randy. "What time are we meeting Bret and Adam?" Randy asked, John looked at the time. "Soon we should leave in about ten minutes" John said, Randy nodded.

They got their stuff together and headed out the door, they got into the car and headed to the bakery where Adam and Bret were meeting them. They got there, parked and walked inside. Adam and Bret were there looking through a wedding cake book. John and Randy joined them and sat with them.

"So do you have any idea on what you guys want?" Bret asked. "I do, I've researched and I've picked what the flavours are" John said, Randy looked at him shocked he had no idea. "Well what are the flavours?" Adam asked.

"Well I want a three tiered cake, the first tier will be Chocolate Fudge cake, filled with Peanut Butter Mousse, the second tier will be Pink Champagne cake, filled with Raspberry Cheesecake Mousse and the third tier will be Chocolate Fudge cake, filled with caramel & pecans." John said Randy looked at him.

"I wanted my Chai Spice White cake, filled with a Vanilla Coffee Mousse." Randy said John sighed. "Not everyone likes coffee or spice cake" John told him, Randy looked at him, "John it's one layer" Randy told him, John looked and glared at him, bridezilla was coming out and Bret and Adam knew it, "Why don't you just pick everything, I have nothing to say about it...you taking over the whole wedding and your aren't the only groom here..." John snapped at him.

"Excuse me? I am not controlling everything, you are!" Randy snapped back at him, Randy growled at him and glared at him. "Look guys, I have an idea, why don't you do a grooms cake for Randy and have the three tiers for you, then you'll both get what you want." Adam said trying to calm the situation down a bit.

"I like it, it's a compromise" Randy said, John looked at Adam like he had three heads. "Oh yeah that would work" John said Adam smiled. "Good, now all you have to do is pick the style you want" Adam said John and Randy nodded and looked through the booklet, Adam and Bret were glad that the fight didn't turn into something huge.

Randy ended up choosing a "Me To You Teddies on Luggage" Wedding Novelty Cake, it was two tiers so he chose Orange cake, filled with Vanilla Mousse on the first tier then his Chai Spice White cake, filled with a Vanilla Coffee Mousse.

John ended up choosing a Classic Rose 3 tier Wedding Cake. The wedding cake featured an exclusively handcrafted rose arrangement on the top tier. Each tier had a beautifully tied Black ribbon. "So it's settled then?" Adam asked, John and Randy nodded and smiled.

"Good, glad that's done then" Adam said John and Randy smiled, they finished with the bakery and headed home for the day, they both researched different things, John was focussed on the wedding and Randy was focussed on finding them a house to live in once they were married. By the time the kids got home, both John and Randy were stressed and tired.

"I want it to be longer!" Alanna said to Aubrey as they walked into the house. "Shorter is more sexy and appropriate I think." Aubrey said back to her. "Longer" "No shorter!" Aubrey snapped.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on?" Randy asked them. "Aubrey wants a shorter dress for the wedding and I want a longer one." Alanna said, John watched from the stairs, he wanted to see how Randy was going to handle the kids, he needed to know he could handle fights if John wasn't around.

"Enough, this is mine and John's wedding, and your dresses are going to be knee length, no longer and definitely no shorter, this isn't some club party girls." Randy said John smiled, Randy handled it perfectly. "Are we clear?" Randy asked.

"Yes dad" "Yes Randy" were the answers he got from Alanna and Aubrey. "Good, now go do your homework" he said, they both sighed and left, John walked over to Randy and smiled.

He pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. "You're going to make an amazing stepdad" he said, Randy smiled. "Thanks baby" he said, it meant a lot to him that John thought he could do it.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	16. I do

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**MONTHS LATER**

Today was the day John and Randy would be married. They were getting married at the Georgian Terrace Hotel in Atlanta. John had his own room to get ready in and Randy had his as well. John had all the females and Adam in his room and Randy had all the males. John was a nervous wreck but he was ready to marry Randy and be with him for the rest of his life. John sat down with a cup of coffee and waited as the girls had their hair and makeup done before going to get dressed in their dresses. Emily was the first one out and she came out in her Black and White My Michelle Ruffled Colorblock Dress, Annie was out next, she came out in her Black My Michelle Tiered Asymmetrical Dress, Samantha came out next in her Pink My Michelle Emma Jabot Dress, Victoria came out next in her White Princess Faith Embellished Dress and Adam came out holding baby Addie who was dressed in her Black, White and Pink Jessica Ann Floral Ruffled Dress.

Delta was next out in her White Short One Shoulder White Dress it was a fabulous short white dress that featured a single strap and flattering asymmetrical neckline. Large flower accents, a ruched sash at the natural waist, and delicate pleating. She also had on her White Open toe high heel, Alanna was next she came out in her Black Little Black Dress by Night Moves the dress featured a Beaded Neckline, Layered Skirt

Scoop, Wide Beaded Straps with an Empire waist line. She was also in her Black Open Toe High Heels. Aubrey came out next and John was amazed at his daughter, she was dressed in her Pink Blush Short One Shoulder Dress with Empire Waist, the dress was a stunning short dress in pink blush featuring a pleated empire waist with a bow in the back and floral accents on the single strap. A sheer overlay on the A-line skirt, she was also in her Silver Glitter Lava Shoes.

John smiled at the girls and looked at Adam. "Where's Har?" he asked. "She's coming." Adam said, she was in the dressing room with the stylist, she came out a minute later and John was shocked, she looked so stunning and she didn't look five that was for sure, she had her hair curled and she had a small layer of makeup on and she had on her Pink Chiffon Dress with Gold Sequins, the dress was in a lovely shade of blush pink the dress was beautifully designed with delicate pleating and a gathered seam on the hem.

The dress had cap sleeves with pretty lace and gold sequins embellished on the chest. John opened his arms up and Harley ran to him and hugged him. "You look amazing baby girl" John said, Harley smiled. "Who's next?" the stylist asked. "Adam" John said, Adam smiled and went to get changed. There was a knock on the door and it was Mason.

John smiled as Mason came in he was still in his sweats. "Randy asked me to give this to you." Mason said John smiled at him.

"Thank-you baby boy." John said. "Please give him this" John said handing Mason a box. Mason smiled and hugged John and left. John opened the box and smiled at the gifts Randy had gotten him, the first gift was a Tiffany Somerset bangle and the second gift was a Tiffany 1837™ interlocking circles pendant, along the pendant had his own name, then Randy's, then Aubrey's, then Alanna's, then Mason's, then Harley's.

John smiled and put it on he was so blessed. The dressing room door opened and Adam walked out looking dashing. He was in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Daniel Hechter, he had a White shirt on and a Black Skinny Tie. He looked great. "Your turn Jay" Adam said John smiled and nodded.

He went into the dressing room and dressed in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Canali, his White Long Sleeved Shirt of Hugo Boss and he had on a Pink Skinny Tie. He walked out and everyone smiled at him. He looked glowing. "You look amazing" Adam said John smiled, the photographer took some photos and John was so ready to marry Randy he really was. Meanwhile Randy was nervous as well in the grooms room. All the boys were now dressed in their Black 2 Button Suits, they had on Black Shirts and White Skinny ties, Bret was dressed in the same thing as Adam and Randy was yet to get dressed for the day.

Mason walked back into the room and he handed Randy a box and went to dress in his suit. Randy smiled and opened the box, inside was a Rectangle link bracelet. Randy smiled and slipped it on and went to get dressed. He dressed in his Bright Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Ermenegildo Zegna, his White Long Sleeved Hugo Boss Shirt and his Pink Silk Skinny tie. He looked at himself in the mirror he was ready.

"Ready to do this then?" Bret asked, Randy nodded and smiled. They left the room with the boys and headed to the ceremony site it was happening in the small court yard the hotel had, all the boys lined up behind Randy and Randy winked at Mason who was waiting for John to come down, he was walking him down the aisle.

The soft music started and all the females arrived, the smaller girls came down the aisle, then Delta, then Alanna who winked at her dad, then came Aubrey holding Harley's hand then came Adam holding baby Addie. The music picked up and Mason looked at his dad.

"Ready?" he asked, John nodded and smiled, he was more than ready, Mason took his dad's arm and led him down the white aisle, John smiled as soon as he saw Randy he was so happy to be committing himself to the man for the rest of his life. They got to the end of the aisle and Mason kissed his dad on the cheek and stood next to his sisters.

The celebrant, Susan stepped up and smiled at John and Randy ready for the ceremony to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love that John and Randy share. What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labour, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, to be one with each other in the silent unspoken memories? Today is the day that they will formally and publicly make their promises to one another. Although this is indeed a high point, marriage is a journey not a destination. Marriage is more than any one single event or promise. It is a series of decisions that have been made, and will continue to be made over and over again, every day, that shows each of their care and concern for the one whom they each love most in the world. Marriage is a promise that is renewed daily through a couples actions and a responsibility taken on in the spirit of faith, and hope, and love, that brings comfort in times of sadness and heightens our greatest joy."

"Mark Twain once said that 'Marriage makes two fractional lives a whole. It gives to two questioning natures a reason for living. It brings a new gladness to the sunshine, a new fragrance to the flowers, a new beauty to the earth, and a new mystery to life' John and Randy, may the promises you make this day live always in your hearts and in your home so that all which you share now deepen and grow through the years, leading you through a lifetime of happiness." She spoke, John and Randy smiled at one another, they had eyes for only each other, like they were the only two people there.

"John and Randy, would like to thank you all for being here with them today, and for supporting them through everything that it has taken to make this day a reality. They know that you're taking the time, and making the journey, took considerable effort for a good many of you and they wanted you all to know the deep appreciation and gratitude that they feel in their hearts for this."

"Without all of you and the sharing of these events our memories would lose the scents and colors and the flavor and emotion that keeps them vibrant and alive. Without all of you the past would fade to black and white over time, so please remember that your presence here is a vital part in this celebration. All of you are the most important, and have been the most influential people in their lives. All of the time, and conversations, that you have had with John and Randy, even before they met have helped to make them who they needed to be to first find themselves and then each other. You have shared in their best and their worst days, and you are an irreplaceable part of their yesterdays, their today and all of their tomorrows. For all of you are among the greatest gifts that life has given them. All of you are those they can call Family and Friend."

Susan looked at John and Randy with a smile on her face. "Today is a celebration of love and of life, a celebration not to

create a bond or a union, but rather to rejoice in the one that

already exists. Today marks the continuation of a journey, the next step in ensuring that all that John and Randy share now shall deepen and grow stronger through the seasons of life. They shared so many wonderful things on the day we met to discuss what would be said today. Randy began the conversation with "I always knew that there was something missing in my life, but that the person who I would love and adore was out there somewhere. When I first met John it was as if the world stood still and then everything switched to frame by frame as he and my future came towards me." Randy smiled and leaned forward and wiped John's fallen tears.

"They were introduced by their friends Bret and Adam, they had both been through so much and Bret and Adam felt they needed to share their experiences. They soon realized they shared much in common. Their upbringings are similar, Some couples finish one another's sentences... Not these two.

One merely thinks a thought and the other articulates it. John loves the way that Randy is patient with her, he reels him

in, calms him down, and makes him relax reminding him that life is too short to clip around like a Tasmanian Devil. Although usually guarded with Randy, John has no secrets, there has always been an openness to their relationship, even from the earliest of days. Randy loves John's creative side, that fact that they are both passionate people, and the way they balance one another, seeing each of them as a landscape full of hills and valleys that match perfectly. Not that the road is always smooth, but it is indeed interesting, and always well worth the ride." Susan spoke, John and Randy smiled.

"For them marriage is physically, emotionally and spiritually

supportive joining that offers them companionship as well as the opportunity to challenge one another to grow together as a couple, as parents and as individuals. Even heated discussions are welcome because they choose to come through better than when they started. No subject is ever more important than their respect and love for one another, they revel in their triumphs and learn from their mistakes." She said, Adam chuckled, remembering Randy's and John's fights, John looked at him with a bright smile on his face.

"Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken word. May that power bring you all the warmth and closeness, security and comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer." She paused and then continued.

"Often marriage is viewed as the union of two persons. Yet marriages not only unite the people to be married, they unite families. With the changing structure of what a family is in today's world we are offered unique and wonderful opportunities to increase the number of loving caring relationships we have in our lives. During a wedding ceremony rings are exchanged with a promise. John and Randy thought appropriate that their children should also receive a token of their promise to them this day."

"They wanted to find a way to let them know now how special and wonderful they all are in their own way, and how blessed they feel to be her parents. They also wanted them to have a physical reminder for the future that as they grow and become a young man and young women in their own rite, that their parents will always support them. There may come times when there are things going on in their lives that they may feel no other human would ever understand," Susan spoke, John and Randy looked at their kids.

"There is nothing that any of you can ever say that will not be met with unconditional love. So is the bond of trust that your parents establish with one another, and extend to all of you this day." Aubrey, Alanna, Mason and Harley stepped forward and John and Randy handed them their solid gold plain band rings.

They put them on and stepped back, John and Randy smiled at them they were so proud of them.

Susan looked back at John and Randy, "May I have the rings please?" Bret and Adam handed her the rings. "John and Randy have chosen bands that are not identical but rather complementary, representative of each of them as individuals

within their relationship. made of platinum. As the rarest and purest of all the precious metals platinum has both a durability and a flexibility that make it the perfect choice to symbolize the promise of a lifetime. For although the ring will age as years pass, it will never lose its lustre nor its mass. This is because it is within the nature of platinum, and of love, to mould itself around all the bumps and scrapes that life may bring and to still shine on as a beacon of truth, and beauty in a sometimes fragile world." She spoke, Randy's ring was a Platinum Link Design Band and John's was a Platinum Milgrain Wedding Band.

"Randy, do you take John to be your partner in life love and all things? Do you vow to love her and care for him For as long as you both shall live? Do you accept him, with all of his faults and strengths, And offer yourself to him with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to help him when he needs help, and to turn to him when you need help? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" Susan asked, Randy smiled at John.

"I do" he said, John smiled back at him. "Randy will you now place the ring on John's finger and repeat after me?" Randy smiled and placed the ring half way onto John's finger.

"With this ring I promise you my passion, my compassion, my honesty and my love This day and forever more" he spoke and placed the ring all the way onto John's finger, Susan then turned to John.

"John, do you take Randy to be your partner in life love and all things? Do you vow to love him and care for him For as long as you both shall live? Do you accept him, with all of his faults and strengths, And offer yourself to him with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to help him when he needs help, and to turn to him when you need help? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" John smiled.

"John will you now place the ring on Randy's finger and repeat after me?" John slipped the ring half way onto Randy's finger, "With this ring I promise you my honesty my integrity my trust and my love This day and forever more." John said as he placed the ring all the way onto Randy's finger. Susan smiled, it was time to close the ceremony.

"Take into account that great love and great achievements involve great risk. And that a loving atmosphere in your home

is the foundation for your life. Be gentle with the earth, be gentle with one another. When disagreements come remember always to protect the spirit of your union. When you realize you've made a mistake, take immediate steps to correct it.

Remember that the best relationship is one in which your love for each other exceeds your need for each other. So love yourselves, love one another, love all that is your life together and all else will follow." Susan spoke, John and Randy continued smiling, "And now that you've made your vows and promises of love and faithfulness before these witnesses, and exchanged rings of commitment as a testimony to that love, you may now seal your promises with a kiss!" she announced.

John smiled at Randy, Randy leaned in and pulled John closer by his waist and kissed John, romantically there was a little bit of tongue action but it was a passionate kiss, one that conveyed their love for one another.

"Let's party!" Randy announced everyone laughed and headed to the reception. They got to the reception room and smiled, it was decorated elegantly in Black, White and Pink the colours they had chosen and in the corner stood their two cakes, John and Randy took their seats at the wedding party table and food began coming out, John smiled, he was so happy right now.

He really was. They sat there together eating and chatting with all their guests. The kids were allowed to play around, they were given the freedom to have fun, John and Randy just wanted them to have a good time. John laughed as he watched, Mason and Harley run pass them, they looked so happy and it was amazing. He then laughed more when he saw the Hart clan following them running around shouting and cheering and dancing and being kids, they were having a good time. John looked over at Adam and Bret and knew they weren't pleased with their kids behaviour.

Bret got up and went over to the kids and stopped them, "That is enough, behave and calm down." he scolded them, the Hart kids quietened down and settled down, but not Mason and Harley they still went wild, eating candy and having a good time, John just laughed at them, he didn't have to deal with them tonight, he and Randy were spending the night in the hotel and Adam and Bret were watching the kids for the night. John and Randy hadn't planned a honeymoon yet, they still had to move houses. The reception went on for a few hours before it ended John and Randy kissed and hugged their kids goodnight and they went up to their room. Adam and Bret got the kids together and into the cars and headed home. Adam just knew tonight was going to be a pain in the ass with the kids all hopped up on sugar.

They got home and the kids changed for bed, once they were changed Adam made some cocoa it was time to settle down for the night but Mason and Harley didn't think so, they wanted to play and be loud and have fun. "OK guys enough!" Adam exclaimed they stopped and looked at him. "Time to quiet down and time for bed" Adam said. "No" Harley said, Adam looked at her.

"Yes Harley it's time to chill out and go to bed." Adam said. "I don't wanna!" she said. "I know you don't but it's bed time." Adam said, she shook her head. "Harley come here baby, you can sit with me and watch a movie" Bret said Harley went to Bret's lap and they watched a movie all the Hart's all together. It was the perfect end to the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	17. Moving House

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**WEEKS LATER**

Today was set to be a busy day in the household. Today they were all moving into the new house. the house was just a few blocks away so they were still close to school, the Hart's and the shops.

The movers would be there soon and then the day would be underway. John got out of the shower and dressed for the day, he dressed in his Grey TapouT Pro Embossed Basketball Shorts, his Blue TapouT Logo Sleeveless Tee, and his adidas David Beckham Slimvulc Athletic Shoes.

He looked at the bedroom and smiled. He was ready to leave. He walked out of the bedroom and into his youngest daughter's room. He smiled as he saw Harley on the floor in her room playing with the remaining dolls that she had.

John walked over to her and hugged her. "Morning baby" John said. Harley looked at him and John noticed something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong baby?" John asked. "Sore stomach" she said, John sighed. "OK, let's get you into a bath" John said, Harley reached up and clung to John and John headed to her bathroom and set up a bubble bath, he put her in and he washed her, once she was bathed John took her out and dried her off and dressed her in her Purple "Live & Love" Sporty Fleece Scooter, her Black Smile Graphic Top and her Purple Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Loop-to-Knot Shoes.

Once she was dressed John picked her up and headed downstairs where the family was gathered eating MacDonald's.

John smiled at them they were all dressed for the day, Aubrey was in her Grey Cinch-Tie Yoga Capris, her Pink Derek Heart Football Jersey and her Pink Vans Loris Skate Shoes. Alanna was dressed in her Blue Fold-Over Yoga Capris, her White Solid Crewneck Tee and her Vans Kress Shoes.

Mason was dressed in his Blue Nike Hustle Dri-FIT Performance Basketball Shorts, his Blue Nike Velocity Tee and his Nike Dual Fusion ST 2 Shoes.

Randy was looking extra hot today in his Black and Lime adidas Triple Up Performance Shorts, his White adidas Sleeveless Logo Tee and his Black and White adidas Vigor 2 Trail Running Shoes. John carried Harley over to the kitchen counter and set her down and looked at the boxes in there and went and rummaged through the kitchen ones. "What are you looking for?" Randy asked, "The first aid kit" John said.

"Why?" Randy asked. "Harley isn't feeling well so I wanted to check her temperature" John said, Randy nodded and helped John look for it. Once they found it John went and took her temperature. She was a little hot but OK otherwise. "You'll be OK baby. Do you want something to eat?" John asked, Harley nodded and John sat her down and they ate some breakfast.

Once breakfast was over and the movers had arrived and started packing everything up. John was trying to make sure everything was set but Harley wouldn't let him put her down and it was a tad annoying but he understood, she was sick.

Once the movers were done they all got into the cars and headed off to the new house. "Uh oh seat wet" they heard, John looked behind and saw Harley.

"What?" John asked. "Wee wee" she said John sighed and nodded. "What happened?" Randy asked, "She peed" John said, Randy sighed, they were in his Bentley. All of a sudden they heard a loud groan. "Oh gross Har, dad Harley just threw up" Mason said, John sighed. Randy pulled over and looked in the back seat.

"Great, just fucking great" he growled, John looked at him. "She's sick Randy, don't start" John said he wasn't in the mood to have a fight with Randy he wasn't.

Randy sighed and started the car up and got to the house. once they were there John cleaned out Randy's car and then changed Harley. Once that was done they all headed into the house.

Their new home had 12 foot ceilings, Master on main with sitting room, exposed beams, 3 car garage, all bedrooms have private baths and walk in closets, nanny suite with kit over garage, terrace level is fabulous for entertaining, has fitness centre, sauna, steam, pool with waterfall and hot tub. Elevator to all levels. Outdoor lighting, sound system thru-out. Whole house had a zen like feel, custom finishes with extensive wide trim, professional appliances in main kitchen. It was a great house.

"OK go up and pick your rooms" Randy said the kids ran up to the rooms and picked out some. John and Randy followed them and Mason picked a nice sized room, it wasn't too small and it wasn't too big, John was glad he had found one that he liked.

"I want this one!" they heard coming from the end of the room, John and Randy both sighed and they headed into the bedroom and saw Alanna and Aubrey fighting over a room. "What's the issue?" Randy asked.

"I want this room" Aubrey said. "So do I" Alanna said, John and Randy sighed. "I have more stuff I deserve the bigger room." Aubrey said John looked at Randy. "Enough, Harley is getting this room, she needs to have all her toys in here" Randy said both Alanna and Aubrey weren't happy about this, "Go to another room" John told them they both huffed and walked off.

John and Randy watched them. "One issue over with let's get this house together" Randy said John nodded and smiled. They walked downstairs and started getting things in the right place. John hated moving he really did. It was so stressful and annoying.

**HOURS LATER**

The movers had finally left and John was sorting out his and Randy's master bedroom. Randy walked in and smiled at John as he was hanging clothes up in the closet. "Things are getting there baby" Randy said, John sighed.

"Good" John said. "Are you OK baby?" Randy asked. "Yeah just tired I guess." John said Randy nodded, "Lay down a while then. The bed is made and everything" Randy said John nodded. "Yeah maybe" John said Randy sighed and pulled John over to the bed and laid down with him.

"Sleep baby, you look tired" Randy said caressing John's face, John sighed and closed his eyes. "I have something to tell you" John said Randy nodded.

"What is it baby?" Randy asked. "Before the wedding, I went and had a check-up with Steph, I just wanted to make sure everything was OK." John said.

"OK and?" Randy asked. "I found out something, I am not sure if you will be happy or not, but I am." John said, Randy smiled. "What is it baby?" he asked. "I'm pregnant" John said Randy's eyes widened and he smiled, he leaned in and kissed John deeply. "I am so happy." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Good I am glad." John said, Randy smiled "Did you think I wouldn't be?" Randy asked, John shrugged.

"I was worried, I mean we have four kids already and we just got married, I just didn't know if you were ready to have kids with me" John said Randy smiled. "Well I am and I am really happy about this baby." Randy said John smiled.

"Good, I want this so much baby I do. I love you so much." John said, Randy smiled. "I love you too baby, and I can't wait to have our own little baby." Randy said John smiled and leaned in and kissed him, he had been so worried about whether or not Randy was going to be happy about having a baby together, but he was so relieved now to know that Randy was happy and that everything was all good.

"Come on let's finish unpacking." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "OK, I am gonna go check in on Al and Aubrey" John said Randy nodded and smiled.

They got off the bed and headed to see their kids, hoping there would be no more drama in this house.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John laughed as he walked into Harley's room. Randy was in there with Harley and saw them at her little table eating chicken noodle soup, he shook his head and he left the room, leaving them alone with one another. John went into the garage and grabbed something he needed. He walked into Alanna's room and smiled seeing her on her bed on her computer. "Hey Al, I have something for you." John said, he handed the large package to Alanna. Alanna smiled and opened the brown paper.

She got tears in her eyes when she saw what it was. It was a large picture in a frame, the picture was of Alanna as a baby in her moms arms. "Thank-you Johnny." Alanna said John smiled and nodded. He helped her hang the picture and he left the room. He walked down the hall and into his sons room, he smiled when he saw Randy helping Mason with his race track.

"There you go Mace all done." Randy said Mason smiled. "Thanks Randy." he said, Randy smiled and nodded and left the room, he smiled when he saw John. "Hey." Randy said John smiled. "Hey baby. Go see what I gave to Al." John said Randy smiled and went into Alanna's room, he was shocked at the picture.

"Really?" he asked John, he never thought John would be OK with having pictures of Sam up in their house. "She's her mom." John said simply Randy smiled and nodded, he was so lucky to have John. John went to check on Harley and Randy went to Aubrey's room. He smiled seeing her. "Hey Randy can you help me hang this." Aubrey asked, Randy smiled and nodded. He helped her hang the picture of herself and Dwayne and he left her to it. He walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing John coming out of the bathroom.

John's large hand cupped Randy's face, pulling it to him and Randy tumbled into the kiss, his two arms locking around John's waist, moving to push him back against the wall, pinning him there, not an inch of space between their bodies. He angled his head further so he could continue to practically devour John's mouth, his tongue alternating between soft brushes and hard strokes, his lips only unsealing to allow them both to take quick, greedy pulls of air. Sometimes he thought he could kiss John forever.

One day he might try it. It's John who eventually wrenches his mouth free. "Bed" he panted, turning his head in the direction of it, allowing Randy access to the soft skin of his neck. "In a minute" he answered, before licking a wet stripe from John's ear to his collarbone, his hands tightening when he felt John begin to sag. He made his way back up John's neck, adoring it with soft bites and sucks, stopping only before he leaves a mark.

He tittered a bit when John began to rut against him, but the laugh died in his throat when he pressed against his cock. Fuck. "Off" he demanded, his hands sliding up John's chest, bunching the fabric on the way until he could tug it over John's head. "Better," he decided when the tee is tossed to the floor, and he can trail a thumb across the wonder that is John's abdomen, smiling softly when he felt the muscles jump under his touch.

"Much Better" he groaned, dipping his head to swirl his tongue around an exposed nipple, before closing his mouth around it. He nearly laughed again when John bucked so hard against him that he nearly fell over. But when he heard that strangled Jesus, Fuck, he stopped and lifted his head. "Bed" he said, like it was his idea in the first place. Even though it's only about seven steps away, it takes them a while to get there, Randy's mouth locked on John's all the way.

When the frame hits the back of John's knees, Randy pushed him all the way back until he thumps onto the still warm mattress, standing over him, a dazed look on his face as he took in the sight of John illuminated by the soft light coming from the bathroom, his pale chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes darkened with lust, his erection straining painfully against his shorts.

Poor baby, Randy smirked as he bent to hook his fingers under the waistband, tugging sharply at the cotton until it is freed. He threw it over his shoulder, into some dark and obscure corner, and dropped his eyes to what he's just uncovered.

And Christ, John should never wear clothes. Ever. At least not while he's with him.

He palmed himself through his shorts, his eyes never leaving John's cock, and it dawns on him that he's completely clothed. "How do you want it?" Randy asked, his eyes travelling back up John's body until they lock with another pair. "Want you" John begs, his legs parting at the mere thought of it.

"Please" John whimpered. "Done" Randy smiled before dropping his head to large thigh, pulling patches of velvety skin into his mouth, his hands making their way to his own drawstring, opening and tugging until he frees his hard-on from the by now unbearable pressure. "Baby, you're going to mark me," John panted in a tone that held no complaint. "Yep" Randy agreed, moving back to admire his handiwork, running a finger over the bruised skin. John giggled at the touch.

John stopped laughing when Randy took him in his mouth, pushing up against the headboard, groaning and shuddering helplessly, and then crying out when Randy released him.

"Lube" he demands, his arm reaching up the bed, fingers closing around the bottle that John hastily presses into his hand with a whispered hurry. He swirls a tongue around the head of John's cock in thanks before taking him into his mouth again.

And he'll never tire of this, he realises. Never tire of the sounds John makes, the feel of him against his tongue, the taste of him at the back of his throat, the strength of his thighs as they close around Randy's ears. He'll always want to hear that strangled groan as he pushes two fingers into him, feel that pressure that clenches around him, delight in the uncontrollable jerking on John's entire body as he brushes fingertips right there.

"Randy, please. Get up here, get in me…and for fuck's sake, lose the clothes." John groaned, Randy smirked at the desperation in John's voice, rising until he's standing straight, finding and holding John's gaze as he shrugs shirt. John's eyes immediately trail down his torso, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth after murmuring a quiet shit.

"Enjoying the show?" Randy quirks an eyebrow at him, bending to rid himself of trainers and socks before rising to push denim and boxers down his hips, stepping slowly out them.

John shrugs causally, his lips curling upwards in a mocking smile.

"It's okay, I suppose." John grabs at him until he is toppling forward, onto him, his skin assaulted as John's hands reach over every part of him that he can, his tongue forcing its way back into Randy's mouth impatiently. "Now" John demands, his legs hooking around the backs of Randy's thighs, his hips rising off the bed. Randy leans back as much as he's allowed, just far enough to spread a handful of gel over his cock and positions himself, lifting John's leg over his shoulder and pressing firmly in.

John pushes back against him, the strangled sound of relief a harsh tug on both Randy's groin and heart. He wants to go slow, take his time, draw it out, but John's not playing. His hips slam back at Randy's, urging him to go faster, go deeper, his breaths harsh and shallow, like he's dying.

His lips find John's mouth and he kisses him as he rocks steadily into him, driving John insane with every controlled thrust. He soothes the strained thigh on his shoulder with one hand while the other cups his lover's face. He doesn't think he can do this all night, but he wants to.

He waits for John to give in. Waits for him to tear his mouth free and beg please.

Without breaking their connection, he reaches for a nearby pillow, shoving it under John's hips, and moves back a little so that most of his weight is on his knees. One hand is braced against the headboard while the other closes around John's cock, still wet from his mouth.

"Fuck" John all but roars when Randy pulls out only to slam back into him. He says it again when Randy does it again, and again, faster and harder each time, until John's eyes are rolling back in his head and one cry of fuck runs into the next, until it's just one word – fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. "That's it baby" he gasps. "Come on. Come for me." John does, shaking and spurting, coaxing Randy into following him, his body moving of its own accord, spasming with pleasure at its absolute purest, all control surrendered, until he's a shaking, boneless mess.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	18. The End

**REBUILDING A LIFE**

**A YEAR LATER**

Today everyone was celebrating, Aubrey's, Alanna's, Delta's and Stuart's high school graduation. Things had been going well for the Orton family, Harley was now five and a half, Mason was eleven, Alanna and Aubrey were seventeen, and John had given birth to two beautiful baby boys, Dylan Randal Orton and Thomas Felix Orton.

They were now five months old, John and Randy were both shocked when they had discovered they were having twins, even more so when they were both boys, but they were John and Randy's little miracles.

While giving birth to the twins, John's heart gave out, he collapsed from the strain and was taken in for emergency surgery, luckily for them both Dylan and Thomas were fine and John came through the surgery fine, The doctors discovered that during the pregnancy John had developed a blood clot, which wasn't a good thing.

Luckily the doctors fixed it and it was all good. The doctors had later told John that it wouldn't be wise to have any more kids himself, John was devastated but Randy assured him that he didn't care, as long as John was OK that was all that mattered to him.

Once John got over the heartbreak he came to terms with his condition and enjoyed his two baby boys. Their brother and sisters loved them very much as did all of their cousins and uncle Bret and uncle Adam.

Today was going to be an amazing day, John was very emotional about it, his baby girl was graduating high school and she would be going to a nearby college, she was also moving out with Alanna and Delta, the three girls were having their own apartment near campus.

John leaned over his sons crib and smiled at them. They were so amazing.

John smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he leaned into his husbands embrace. "You going to be OK today?" Randy asked kissing the side of John's neck. John sighed.

"It's going to be hard for sure, but I am so proud of them both." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "I understand baby. It will be hard for sure, me too. I am gonna hate seeing Al graduate and leave me" Randy said John chuckled. "We still have Mason, Harley and the boys." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"We should get them ready" Randy said John nodded. "Go get breakfast" John said, Randy nodded and smiled, today they were having MacDonald's for breakfast.

John picked up Dylan and smiled at him, he dressed him in his Levi's Slim Straight-Leg Jeans, His Blue, Red and Green Plaid Woven Shirt and his Grey and Blue High-Top Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he put him down in his crib and picked up Thomas. He smiled and dressed him in his Levi's Relaxed Straight-Leg Jeans, his Orange and Black Mock-Layer Plaid Woven Shirt and his Black and White Converse Chuck Taylor Shoes.

Once they were dressed, he carried them downstairs, he put them in their swings in the lounge room and heated up their bottles. Once the bottles were warmed up he fed them their morning milk.

"Morning daddy" Aubrey said coming into the room. John smiled at her. "Hey baby." John said, Aubrey smiled and sat beside her dad. "They're so cute" Aubrey said John smiled. "I'm gonna Miss them." Aubrey said, John smiled and nodded.

"I know baby but you're not going far and I expect you and Al over for dinner once a week." John said, Aubrey smiled and nodded.

"We will I promise" Aubrey said John smiled. The boys fiunished their milk and John burped them, by the time they were burped Randy was back, all the kids, Randy and John sat down and ate some food.

Once breakfast was over John cleared away and he took Harley upstairs for a bath and to dress her. Once she was bathed, he dressed her in her Pink and Brown Little Lass Mock-Layer Tutu Dress & Leggings Set and her Pink Slip On Shoes. Once she was dressed John went and dressed for the day. He walked downstairs and Mason and Randy were dressed. Mason was in his Gray Eddie Bauer Flat-Front Chinos, his Black Military Woven Shirt and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Slip-On Shoes. John smiled and kissed his son on the cheek then went over to Randy and kissed him.

"Hey how many bottles will we need?" Randy asked, after the ceremony they were going to the park where a small party was happening. "About three each I would say and a bunch of diapers too." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "Oh my god" he said, John frowned. "Look" Randy said, John turned and his breath caught in his throat Alanna and Aubrey came down looking stunning.

Alanna was in her Peach and Black Party Dress with Lace Corset Top and her Black open toe shoe by Jen & Kim. Aubrey was in her Black and White Lace Bodice Hi-Low Dress by Max and Cleo and she had on her Black Glitter Lava Shoes by Colorful Creations.

They both looked stunning. John was in near tears he couldn't believe his baby was graduating today. It was so surreal. "Your dad would be so proud" John said Aubrey smiled and nodded, she wished Dwayne could have been there to see her.

But she knew in her heart that Dwayne was looking down on them. Once everyone was ready they headed over to the school for the ceremony.

**HOURS LATER**

Everyone was at the park celebrating, John sat at a picnic table with the boys in their stroller in front of him, they were sleeping peacefully, Adam and Bret were opposite them in each other's arms. Randy smiled at John and went and straddled the bench and held John from behind.

John smiled and held onto Randy's hands. "You look happy" Randy said John smiled. "I am happy, I am very happy baby. A lot of it has to do with you." John said. Randy smiled.

"I am glad I am here with you." Randy said, John smiled he turned and looked at Randy and kissed him lovingly.

"Me too. You helped me Rebuild A Life." John said Randy smiled and held him.

**THE END**

**Thank-you to everyone who read, favourite and reviewed this story, it means a lot to me it really does! Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


End file.
